A Thousand Years
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: AU/Love between vampire prince and his maid. " I have die everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" said one of them. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 Heart Beats Fast

**A Thousand Years**

_SUMARRY :Love between vampire prince and his maid. " I have die everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" said one of them. FOR SUSPENSE WEEK. (myfirst* about vamp* not song*)*fic. Don't like? Don't read ! I have warned you but review please ^^_

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, etc_**

**Chapter 1 PROLOG ( Heart Beats Fast )**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, terus berdegup kencang. Tiap malam ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama. Merasakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan, ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Sungguh malang saat manusia seumurannya masih merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Ia malah harus meringkup sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Tunggu sebentar, manusia? Ia bukan manusia.. BUKAN MANUSIA

hahhhhh'''''hhh'''''hhh nafasku menderu aku bermimpi lagi. Mimpi yang sama tiap malam

**a thousand years**

"Saku-_chan_, kau bermimpi lagi?" tanya seorang gadis yang seumuran dan mengalami penderitaan yang sama denganku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mencoba memberikan reaksi dari aksi yang ku terima.

"Iya Ino-_chan_, maaf aku membangunkanmu lagi " jawabku nyaris tak terdengar.

Dia menyunggingkan senyum dan mengatakan "Tidurlah kembali Saku-_chan_, besok masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan !" ia mengatakan hal itu dengan lembut dan aku pun harus kembali menurutinya untuk memejamkan mata seolah membenarkan perkataannya.

Yah, itu memang benar masih banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku esok hari. Pekerjaan? Apa benar itu dapat dikatakan pekerjaan?. Saat aku harus memberikan ragaku untuk melayani suatu klan atau memberikan darahku yang memang mereka butuhkan. Namun satu hal, aku takkan memberikan jiwaku untuk Pernah. Atau saat mereka meminta hatiku. Aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidup daripada harus merelakan satu-satunya yang kupertahankan hingga saat ini.

"Saku-_chan_, kau sudah bangun? Cepat mandi dan lakukan kewajibanmu pagi ini !, kalau kau sudah siap aku akan menunggumu untuk berangkat bersama !" ujar seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino dengan penuh semangat.

**a thousand years**

"Iya" kontras dengan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ lawan bicaranya.

Entah sejak kapan ia kehilangan semangatnya, senyumannya bahkan harapannya. Sakura, nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Namun tak ada yang dapat dibanggakan dari kehidupannya, kehidupan seorang Haruno Sakura sebagai seorang _maid_ klan Uchiha.

Setelah menyegarkan fisiknya, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju salah satu kamar milik masternya di kastil megah Uchiha. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut berharap sang empu membukanya

Tok'''''tok'''''tok'''''.Tak ada jawaban. Terpaksa Sakura harus masuk dan mengantarkan sarapan untuk Tuan mudanya.

" Uchiha_-sama_, saya mengantarkan sarapan untuk anda".Sakura mencoba membangunkan Tuan mudanya dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Hime'''''kau kah itu?" ucap pemuda itu lirih sehingga gadis yang mulai menuju arahnya sama sekali tidak mendengar kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha_-sama_ itu berusaha membuka mata dan memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sakura yang duduk di sisi mengerti maksud Tuannya Sakura membuka dua kancing seragam sekolahnya bagian atas dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura memperlihatkan leher putih porselennya lebih tepatnya pembuluh darah yang ada di dalamnya.

"Minumlah Uchiha_-sama_, saya tahu anda lapar.." Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan datar.

Ia menginginkan kegiatan nista ini agar segera usai. Pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan taringnya menancapkan pada leher jenjang _maid_nya. Pemuda itu menikmati tiap tetes darah yang berpindah ke tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia sungguh menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Manis" kata itu keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut setelah menyelesaikan 'sarapan' paginya.

Sakura membenarkan seragamnya meninggalkan Tuannya yang terus memandanginya. Ingin rasanya ia kembali menangis, melakukan hal yang menurutnya sia-sia itu. Sasuke Uchiha nama master dari Sakura menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kearah _maid_ kesayangannya.

"Tidak sopan" gumamnya entah pada siapa mengingat Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar pribadinya.

Sungguh jauh dalam hatinya Sasuke menginginkan Sakura, lebih dari menginginkan bahkan bisa dibilang sangat membutuhkan.

Setelah melakukan kewajibannya, Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama Ino. Disamping semua kehidupannya bersama klan Uchiha, Sakura hanya gadis 16 tahun yang masih bersekolah. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya dari bersekolah mengingat kehidupannya saat ini. Mungkin untuk menutupi keberadaan bangsanya di tengah-tengah manusia. Entalah, yang Sakura tahu ia dan Ino adalah _maid_ _vampire_ klan Uchiha, klan yang sangat dihormati oleh bangsa mereka.

Di ruang kelas, saat semua murid melakukan aktivitasnya membuat suara gaduh. Sakura hanya duduk mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

"Saku-_chan_, sembunyikan aura kegelapanmu, dan bertingkalah seperti manusia pada umumnya"ucap Ino pada sahabatnya yang mematung sedari tadi.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya menoleh tanpa membalas ucapan sahabatnya. Yah memang mereka telah bersahabat sejak usia 4 tahun.

Saat seorang pemuda memasuki ruang kelas, semua gadis minus Sakura dan Ino memandang kagum kearahnya. Kearah pemuda bermata obdisian dan berwajah _stoic_. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa aura kegelapan menguar dari sosok pemuda tersebut. Kalian sudah mengetahuinya bukan ialah Sasuke Uchiha, _Vampire_ _Prince_ klan Uchiha.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kedatangan masternya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa obdisian Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah viridian Sakura. Tatapan Membutuhkan. Sasuke duduk di belakang _maid_nya, tak sedikit pun ekor matanya berpaling dari makhluk yang berada di depannya itu. Sasuke menatap punggung gadis bermahkota _soft pink_ tersebut. Ia begitu ingin memilikinya, tidak hanya raga namun jiwa dan hatinya.

"Aku pasti memilikimu Hime" inner Sasuke berkata.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid mulai beranjak keluar kelas menuju tempat-tempat yang dapat menyegarkan pikiran atau membuat perut kenyang. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah. Meraka berempat memang teman dekat. Tanpa Sakura dan Ino ketahui bahwa mereka semua sejenis, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Saat mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, terutama kaum adam. Sinar mata siswa-siswa tersebut menyorotkan kekaguman, banyak dari mereka yang menginginkan keempat gadis _vampire_ tersebut.

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantin sekolah bersama sahabatnya Naruto Namikaze. Seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya, Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh dan aura mengerikan pada setiap siswa yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan ingin memiliki. Sasuke dan Naruto memang bersahabat, selain klan mereka berdua yang memiliki keterikatan dan hubungan baik.

Keempat gadis _vampire_ tersebut duduk di bangku kantin sambil melahap makan siang dan sering kali diiringi dengan obrolan santai atau tawa renyah dari salah satu diantara mereka.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura, mengisaratkan bahwa ia ingin menagih yang mengerti gelagat sahabat di sampingnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau lapar, eh? Tubuhmu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sepertinya kau candu akan darah _maid_mu itu?"

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin meminta jatah makan siangku" Balas Sasuke

Sakura sepertinya menyadari bahwa ia lupa akan sesuatu. Ia segera beranjak dari bangku kantin setelah mengatakan kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia pergi ke toilet. Tidak seperti ucapannya, Sakura berjalan menuju atap sekolah, di sana ia harus menemui seseorang.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya sedikit melemah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu candu akan darah Sakura. Ia berdiri tegak di atap sekolah menanti _maid_nya, mengharapkan jatah makan siangnya.

"Uchiha_-sama_, maafkan saya terlambat" ucap Sakura dingin, sama sekali tidak ada nada penyesalan dari kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh menghadap Sakura membuka dua kancing seragam bagian atasnya dan memiringkan kepala gadis tersebut. Sakura menuruti perlakuan yang diberikan masternya. Sebelum menancapkan taringnya yang tajam. Sasuke terlebih dahulu memandang _maid_ yang disayanginya itu. Sasuke menghisap darah Sakura dengan sedikit kasar mengingat kebutuhannya yang semakin bertambah.

"Uchiha_-sama_, anda terlalu banyak menghisap darah saya" ucap Sakura lirih.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berucap

"Ini hukuman untukmu Hime."

Melihat darah yang menetes dari sudut bibir masternya, Sakura membersihkan darah tersebut dengan lembut menggunakan jari telunjuknya kemudian ia menjilat darah miliknya itu sendiri.

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sasuke yang masih menikmati sensasi darah darinya. Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat dihatinya. Ingin rasanya ia membalaskan apa yang ia rasakan pada pemuda di belakangnya. Bukankah pembalasan lebih kejam. Namun hal itu tak mungkin, mengingat betapa kuatnya pangeran _vampire_ majikannya itu, Sasuke dapat menghanguskan semua orang yang ada dalam pandangannya hanya dalam sekejap, hanya dengan sedikit kekuatan mata yang dimilikinya. Tanpa ia sadari liquid dari matanya telah mengaliri pipinya sekarang.

Sakura memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, tak ingin masternya melihat ia mengucurkan air mata. Dalam hati Sakura berkata

"Saya pasti membuat anda lebih menderita Tuan"

**_to be continue_**

**a thousand years**

firu : maaf ya cerita yang sebelumnya itu saya remove/detele soalnya jelek dan gak layak publish, EYDnya berantakan typo dimana-mana kesannya saya seperti asal-asalan padahal ngga

kalau boleh saya minta review lagi ya?(ngga tau diri) ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Colors and Promises

**A Thousand Years**

_SUMARRY :Love between vampire prince and his maid. " I have die everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" said one of them. FOR SUSPENSE WEEK. (myfirst* about vamp* not song*)*fic. Don't like? Don't read ! I have warned you but review please ^^_

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, etc_**

**Chapter 2 ( Colors and Promises )**

"Kyaaaaaaa'''''Kaa-_chan_" teriak seorang anak kecil bersurai _soft pink_ mengetahui ibunya terjatuh dengan pedang perak menembus perutnya.

Seketika cairan merah segar mengenai wajah gadis kecil tersebut, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Ayame, cepat bawa Saku-_chan_ pergi dari sini !" titah pemimpin klan Haruno yang diketahui merupakan ayah dari Haruno Sakura

"Baik, Haruno_-sama_" Ayame berlari menuju hutan sambil menggendong Sakura kecil.

"Hiks'''''hiks'''''Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_chan_, Sasori_-nii_. hiks'''''hiks'''''" Sakura kecil terus berteriak memanggil ibu, ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya di sela tangis. Sakura kecil melihat siluet ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya di tengah peperangan dan kebakaran di kompleks Haruno. Ayame pengasuh Sakura kecil merasa iba dengan kejadian yang menimpa klan Haruno. Klan Haruno mencoba bertahan dari serangan klan Uchiha yang haus akan kekuasaan. Setelah pertempuran sadis malam itu, klan Haruno harus mengakui kehebatan Klan Uchiha. Sebagai akibatnya, pemuda klan Haruno harus menjadi prajurit perang klan Uchiha sedangkan gadis-gadis mereka dijadikan _maid_ di Kastil Uchiha.

Ayame terus berlari menjauhi medan pertempuran, ia sendiri tidak mengetahui tujuannya. Hanya rasa takut yang menggiringnya saat ini.

"Bibi Ayame kita kemana? hiks'''''Bagaimana dengan Kaa-_chan_, Tou-_chan_ dan Sasori_-nii_?" tanya Sakura kecil sesenggukan.

SLEEEEPP

Tiba-tiba anak panah melesat mengenai punggung Ayame. Ayame limbung seketika menjatuhkan Sakura kecil yang masih shock. Belum sempat Ayame menjawab pertanyaan nona mudanya ia mengatakan

"Mereka selalu menjaga anda Saku_-sama_."

Kemudian Ayame menyunggingkan senyum dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sakura bangkit kemudian memeluk jasad pengasuhnya. Air matanya kembali mengucur deras.

"Bibi Ayame, bangun'''''hiks'''''hiks'''''"tukas Sakura kecil lirih di samping tubuh tak bernyawa Ayame sambil mengguncangkannya.

Sakura kecil merasa bingung atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia belum saatnya melihat cairan merah kental itu, apa lagi cairan itu berasal dari tubuh orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ia merasa sendirian saat ini, merasakan rasa sedih yang sekarang berubah menjadi rasa sakit.

Sakura kecil melihat darah yang masih segar mengalir dari punggung Ayame, ia kembali teringat dengan dengan Kaa-_chan_nya. Rin Haruno harus meregang nyawa saat melindungi putri kecilnya. Pedang perak yang ditusukkan pria Uchiha menembus perutnya. Kejadian itu memaksa Sakura harus melihat Kaa-_chan_nya tewas mengenaskan. Semua peristiwa tersebut telah merubahnya menjadi gelap, hitam pekat dan dipenuhi rasa benci.

"Di sini kau rupanya , Putri?" ucap seorang laki-laki dewasa, pupil matanya berwarna merah dengan simbol aneh di tengahnya.

Sakura menoleh menatap pria itu, pria yang telah menusukkan pedang di perut Kaa-_chan_nya. Di belakang pria tersebut tampak seorang anak laki-laki membawa busur panah. Sakura kecil berpikir mungkin anak laki-laki itulah yang membuat bibi Ayame meninggalkannya untuk selamannya.

Saat ini Sakura kecil dikelilingi oleh pria dewasa yang menggunakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Mereka itulah prajurit klan Uchiha. Sakura kecil terhuyung tak sadarkan diri, ia pun dibawa oleh prajurit Uchiha ke Kastil utama.

**a thousand years**

Sakura berlari dari atap sekolah menuju kamar mandi putri, tiba-tiba ingatan 12 tahun lalu muncul di pikirannya. Ia kembali merasakan hatinya berubah menjadi kelam karena rasa benci. Rasa benci pada klan serakah yang kini memenjarakannya. Sakura membasuh wajahnya di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandi, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangan, merapikan kembali seragam sekolahnya. Betapa sempurnanya fisiknya saat ini. Dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya, Sakura dapat menarik kaum adam terjebak dalam pesonanya bak magnet dengan kutub berlawanan. Tak terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha Tuan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, ia tak ingin Ino menghawatirkannya.

"Saku-_chan_ kau habis darimana saja?" tanya Ino yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Uchiha_-sama_ menagih makan siangnya" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, lagi-lagi Sasuke_-sama_ dan Sai-kun membolos jam pelajaran"

"Sejak kapan kau'''''? Hm''''' hayooo'''''jangan-jangan kau dan Sai_-sama_ telah'''''?

"Sssttt, jangan keras-keras Saku-_chan_. Nanti aku pasti cerita padamu." ucap Ino memotong perkataan teman sebangkunya

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku Ino-_chan_" ujar Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan teman sebangkunya Sakura terdiam, ia kembali memutar otak. Mengapa sahabatnya itu dapat jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Apa Ino telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Sakura sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Ino, ia memang memiliki perasaan pada Tuan mudanya. Namun perasaan benci akibat dari rasa sakit, bukan cinta. Hingga jam pelajaran usai Sakura hanya diam, tak merespon keadaan disekitarnya. Bukankah rasa sakit dan benci dapat membutakan segalanya, namun yang perlu Sakura ketahui adalah benci merupakan bagian lain dari kata cinta.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan pulang menuju kastil Uchiha dari atap sekolah. Semakin hari Sasuke semakin menginginkan gadis itu, gadis yang menjadi _maid_ pribadinya. Meski gadis itu tak pernah tersenyum padanya saat ia ramah, tak pernah menatapnya saat melayaninya dan tak pernah rela saat ia memberikan darahnya.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura dan Ino mengganti seragam sekolah dengan pakaian _maid_ klan Uchiha. Mereka berdua bersama _maid_ lainnya harus melakukan pekerjaan di kastil Uchiha ini, sebelum melayani master mereka masing-masing. Jika Sakura adalah _maid_ pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, maka Ino sahabatnya adalah _maid_ pribadi Uchiha Sai sepupu Sasuke. Ino adalah putri klan Yamanaka, klan yang telah terlebih dahulu dibinasakan oleh klan Uchiha sebelum klan Haruno. Ino sendiri tak mengetahui keberadaan anggota klannya yang lain. Yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah orang Tuanya telah dibunuh oleh klan yang dilayaninya.

**a thousand years**

"Jadi sebentar lagi Sasuke akan berusia 17 tahun, hm?"

"Iya, tepat saat bulan purnama bulan ini. Saya semakin menghawatirkan kondisinya"

"Sasuke memang istimewa"

"Benar, hanya ia yang mewarisi kekuatan murni leluhur Uchiha"

"Tapi saya khawatir Sasuke tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatan dan emosinya. Bukankah itu teramat menyakitkan"

"Hmm'''''pada awalnya kekuatan itu memang menyiksa, namun pada akhirnya itu menjadi kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan"

"Apa Sasuke mengetahui hal ini?"

"Saya rasa belum, namun ia telah lama merasakan efeknya, ia selalu mengerang tiap malam. Mungkin ia merasakan sakit sebagai awal kekuatan ini"

"Sasuke memang harus mengendalikan kekuatan ini sendiri, oleh karena itu kita tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut"

"Baiklah, kita hanya harus memastikan bahwa ia tidak melukai dirinya sendiri dan orang lain"

Pembicaraan antara petinggi Uchiha tak sengaja didengar Sakura saat melewati ruang pertemuan di kastil ini. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya tentang pembicaraan tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Masternya. Apa yang disebut dengan kekuatan murni Uchiha yang kini dimiliki Sasuke. Apa ini juga berhubungan dengan sikap rakus masternya akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana dampak dari kekuatan mengerikan tersebut bagi pemiliknya. Sakura mempercepat langkah menuju kamar pribadinya, tiba-tiba

BRUUUKK

"?"

"Ma-maaf Uchiha_-sama_." Ucap sakura tergagap seperti teman dekatnya, Hinata.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lihat , Hime?"

"Bukan apa-apa Tuan"

"Hn, aku ingin makan malamku"

"Tapi Tuan ini belum saatnya makan malam"

"Aku menunggumu di kamarku segera"

Sakura heran akan sikap Tuannya, Tuan Mudanya itu memang semakin rakus akan darahnya. Sepertinya majikannya itu terlihat semakin membutuhkan Sakura. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ia tersenyum tipis dan muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Sebelum memberikan makan malam untuk Sasuke, Sakura terlebih dahulu meminum banyak darah binatang yang telah disediakan di kastil Uchiha. Hal ini ia lakukan agar tidak kekurangan darah, mengingat perilaku Tuannya saat ini.

Sasuke memang tak pernah meminum darah lain selain darah Sakura semenjak kedatanganya di Kastil ini. Menurutnya darah Sakuralah yang paling manis, meskipun ia sendiri tidak menyukai rasa manis. Namun entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai candu akan cairan merah kental milik Sakura itu.

Tok'''''tok'''''tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar pribadi Tuannya

"Masuk" suara _baritone_ dingin itu menggiring Sakura memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna dark blue tersebut.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang. Ia langsung membuka dua kancing bagian atas pakaian _maid_ dan memiringkan lehenya. Saat Sasuke mendekat, Sakura mengira bahwa masternya segera menyantap makan malam yang telah disiapkan. Ternyata Sasuke malah mendekap erat tubuh Sakura, menyesapi aroma _cherry_ dari tubuh _maid_nya tersebut. Sakura sedikit terkejut atas sikap Tuannya itu. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas sang master mengenai telinga dan lehernya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang melawan gravitasi itu, membelainya dengan lembut, menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang dirasakan oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau nakal Hime" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara _baritone_nya disela adegan romantis ini. Sasuke merenggangkan dekapannya, memandang viridian Sakura dengan obdisian miliknya. Sakura bertanya dalam hati, mengapa masternya menjadi lembut seperti ini.

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku, Hime?"

"..."

"Berikan darahmu hanya untukku dan jangan pernah pergi dariku !"

"Baik, Uchiha_-sama_" Sakura menyetujui perintah Sasuke karena ia merencanakan sesuatu. Sakura memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke secara fisik dan kekuatan, namun penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini membutakannya, memaksa untuk melakukan cara lain agar dapat menakhlukkan Sasuke. Seperti klan Uchiha yang menakhlukkan klannya.

Tak tahukah kau Sakura bahwa Sasuke telah lebih dulu takhluk akan pesonamu?. Tanpa melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkannya kau telah membuat suatu ikatan antara kau dan dia. Ikatan yang membuat pangeran _vampire_ itu tak akan melepaskanmu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat, ia memang merasa tenang tiap kali Sakura berada di sampingnya. Merasa nyaman saat perempuan itu memberikan darahnya. Sasuke menginginkan Sakura menjadi pendampingnya, menjadi ratu saat ia menjadi raja. Putri klan Haruno dan pengeran klan Uchiha bersatu malam itu. Sasuke menyesap darah Sakura dalam-dalam, seakan tak dapat merasakan liquid itu lagi esok hari. Itu benar, Sasuke memang tak dapat merasakan darah Sakura untuk esok hari dan beberapa hari selanjutnya. Mengapa? Karena ia harus pergi memimpin perang melawan klan Hyuuga, klan terkuat setelah klannya. Klan yang telah lama menjadi rival klan Uchiha.

"Tetaplah disini Hime" tukas Sasuke setelah menyudahi makan malamnya.

Mau tak mau Sakura harus tidur seranjang bersama Tuan mudanya. Tak ada yang terjadi setelah titah Sasuke, hanya keheningan yang membuat mereka terlelap bersiap menghadapi esok hari.

Ucapan Sasuke memang bukan permintaan namun perintah. Tak butuh persetujuan, tidak boleh ada penolakan. Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, apapun itu.

**a thousand years**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura membuka mata mencoba bangkit dari ranjang Tuan Mudanya. Saat itu juga ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di sampingnya. Sakura berjalan menuju balkon kamar Sasuke, berusaha untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya dengan melihat pemandangan di bawah balkon lantai tiga tersebut. Ketika Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya emeraldnya menuju halaman depan kastil Uchiha, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang jarang. Pasukan Uchiha berbaris rapi, begitu banyak hingga tak terhitung jumlahnya. Di depan pasukan berjubah hitam tersebut, seorang pemuda _raven_ memimpin. Dengan kedudukannya sekarang ia membuat semua pasukan bergerak mengikutinya melewati gerbang kastil menuju hutan.

Inner Sakura berkata "Kembalilah Uchiha_-sama_"

Seolah koneksi diantara mereka hati Sasuke mengatakan " Aku pasti kembali untukmu"

**_to be continue_**

**a thousand years**

firu : sebagai permohonan maaf saya, saya_ update_ langsung _chapter_ 3


	3. Chapter 3 How to be Brave

**A Thousand Years**

_SUMARRY :Love between vampire prince and his maid. " I have die everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" said one of them. FOR SUSPENSE WEEK. (myfirst* about vamp* not song*)*fic. Don't like? Don't read ! I have warned you but review please ^^_

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, etc_**

**Chapter 3 (How to Brave)**

Malam ini malam ketiga sebelum bulan purnama. Malam yang tak lagi hitam namun lagi senyap namun anyir, tak lagi hening namun berdenting. 'Denting' denting benda perak tajam yang saling beradu. Beradu untuk mencari celah melukai dan mengalahkan.

Malam ini klan Uchiha bertarung melawan klan Hyuuga, saling menyerang dan bertahan. Membinasakan dan menyelamatkan . Membunuh dan melindungi. Mengerang dan menangis.

Pemuda _raven_ pemimpin prajurit Uchiha tak lagi bermata obdisian namun merah dengan simbol aneh ditengahnya terus mengayunkan pedangnya, pedang kusanagi andalannya. Tak terhitung nyawa yang meregang disisi tajam benda tersebut. Ia hebat memang, tangguh memang, tak terkalahkan tentu saja. Sasuke tak hanya kuat namun sangat cerdas. Terbukti dengan pertahanan Hyuuga yang hampir runtuh oleh serangan Uchiha.

Sasuke dan Sai sepupunya berjalan angkuh menyusuri kompleks Hyuuga lebih tepatnya. Rumah Hiashi Hyuuga pemimpinnya. Sesekali mereka mengayunkan pedang melumpuhkan siapa yang menghalangi langkah mereka. Sementara pasukan Uchiha yang lain masih berkutat dengan lawan mereka di halaman kompleks Hyuuga. Dentingan pedang, erangan, teriak kesakitan, percikan darah dan tangisan mengalun indah bak melodi kematian disana.

"Apa kau yakin ini kamarnya?"

"Hn"

"Tak bisa kah kau menjawab dengan tidak ambigu pada sepupumu ini"

Dua pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkah mereka, menggeser pintu kayu suatu kamar yang di anggap milik Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Jadi yang mana pangeran Uchiha sebenarnya?" Ucap laki-laki paruh baya dengan berwibawa namun dari raut wajahnya tampak kesedihan dan kemarahan.

"Kami hanya ingin menyampaikan surat"

"Surat? Untuk apa setelah kalian membuat luka pada klan kami."

"Untuk memastikan apakah kalian layak di beri kesempatan atau dihancurkan"

"Uchiha memang kurang ajar!"

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, memuakkan"

"Sebaiknya anda membuat keputusan tepat, sebelum menyesal nantinya"

Pangeran Uchiha dan sepupunya berjalan keluar dari kamar Hiashi setelah menyerahkan surat nista itu. Mereka berjalan dengan senyum kemenangan terpantri di wajah mereka. Sasuke dan Sai tak sabar untuk segera kembali ke kompleks Uchiha bertemu _maid_ pribadi mereka masing-masing yang memang mereka rindukan.

"Apa kau merasa haus Sasuke, aku sama sekali tak melihatmu makan?"

"Hn. Aku sangat lapar"

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu Sasuke, kau pasti merindukannya sepertiku."

SRIINGG

Sebuah anak panah melesat mengarah ke punggung Sai hampir menancap disana kalau pedang kusanagi Sasuke tidak menangkisnya.

"Kau ceroboh"

Anak panah lain tepat menancap di lengan kiri Sasuke, membuatnya geram. Ia pun menarik anak panah tersebut kemudian mematahkannya. Sasuke sempat melihat sosok yang mengarahkan semua anak panah itu, walaupun tak begitu jelas, ia yakin bahwa sosok tersebut seorang wanita. Sasuke menarik sebuah belati dari ikat pinggang Sai lalu mengarahkannya pada wanita tersebut dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau sengaja tak menepatkannya?"

"Ia seorang wanita"

"Terkadang wanita lebih berbahaya."

"Kita mengenalnya"

Gadis Hyuuga yang memegang busur panah menitihkan air mata saat sebuah belati menggores bahunya. Bukan saat sebuah belati itu melukainya yang membuatnya menangis namun perih dari penderitaan klannya saat ini.

Sasuke Uchiha memerintahkan seluruh pasukannnya untuk menyudahi perang ini, tentu saja kemenangan berada di pihak Uchiha. Mereka meniggalkan korbannya menderita dan mengutuk mereka, siapa peduli!

Sasuke, Sai dan pasukannya yang tersisa meninggalkan kompleks Hyuuga menuju kastil Uchiha. Walaupun diantara mereka terluka akibat pertempuran tersebut, namun sama sekali tak mengubah raut kemenangan di wajah mereka.

"Kau tak apa, lenganmu terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali menuju kastil sebelum kau mencapai batas, aku tahu kau sangat haus"

"Aku mengerti"

Sasuke melakukan perjalanan pulang dengan perasaan tersiksa, ia merasakan haus yang di kerongkongannya. Jika pasukan yang lain dapat meminum darah binatang yang mereka temui selama perjalanan, maka Sasuke tidak. Bukankah telah dikatakan Sasuke hanya minum darah Sakura, hanya Sakura.

Saat ini hanya wajah Sakura yang tergambar dibenaknya. Merindukan senyumnya walaupun gadis itu tak pernah menampakkan di depannya. Gadis emerald tersebut seolah mengungkap sisi kelamnya pada Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke mengetahui bahwa itu bukan diri Sakura yang sebenarnya. Sungguh menarik menurut Sasuke. Membayangkan sosok Sakura justru membuatnya semakin haus dan tersiksa.

Semalam penuh pasukan Uchiha menempuh perjalanan pulang, mereka semua tampak kelelahan. Wajar saja perjalanan itu ditempuh tanpa istirahat, tenaga makhluk penghisap darah tersebut memang lebih besar dari tenaga manusia. Sebentar lagi matahari menampakkan wujudnya, dan tinggal sedikit lagi mereka sampai di kompleks Uchiha.

"Aaaaarrggghh" erangan tajam itu terdengar menyakitkan

"Ah, hampir mencapai batas rupanya"

Mata onyx Sasuke berubah merah kembali, ia benar-benar hampir mencapai batasnya. Sasuke mempercepat langkah kastil Uchiha sudah terlihat dari pandangannya.

Sakura baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya, dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan titik air yang menetes dari ujung rambut _soft pink_nya. Sungguh pemandangan indah, tubuh proporsional Sakura hanya dibalut handuk yang menutupi dada hingga setengah dari pahanya. Aroma _cherry_ menguar dari gadis Haruno ini. Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, ia membukannya kemudian mengeluarkan pakaian dalam dan seragam sekolahnya.

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Belum sempat sakura menoleh seseorang telah menahannya, memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja Sakura mengetahui siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya. Hanya seorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan masternya.

Sasuke Uchiha

"Kau tak merindukanku Hime?"

"..."

"Kau tak enang aku tiba, hm?"

"Tentu tidak Uchiha_-sama_"

"Hn. Sanggat menggoda"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura, menatap emerald _maid_ yang dirindukannya. Keadaan Sakura saat ini membuat Sasuke lupa akan rasa haus yang tadi sempat menyiksanya. Sasuke menatap lekat tubuh Sakura dengan handuk yang melilitnya.

Membuat Sakura sedikit merona malu. Sasuke mendekap kembali tubuh Sakura ia hendak melakukan sesuatu. Sakura menahan tangan masternya yang hendak melepas bebatan handuknya. '_Pervert_' pikir Sakura.

"Errr...Uchiha_-sama_ saya tahu anda lelah dan haus, sebaiknya anda segera minum dan istirahat."

"Melihatmu seperti ini meghilangkan rasa hausku"

"Uchiha_-sama_..."

"Baiklah"

Sasuke mengeluarkan taringnya yang tajam menancapkan pada leher polos Sakura. Ia menghisap darah gadis itu dengan lembut menghilangkan rasa haus yang tadi menderanya. Adegan ini berlangsung lama akibat rasa haus yang telah ditahan Sasuke selama dua hari.

"Uchiha_-sama_, saya sebentar lagi berangkat sekolah"

"Aku tidak mau keluar dari sini Hime"

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Aku yakin kau takkan membiarkanku berada sendiri disini"

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang mematung di depan lemari, membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang _queen size_ milik Sakura.

"Kau akan memakai pakaian disitu Hime?"

Sakura terkesiap dari lamunannya, ia baru menyadari betapa kurang ajar masternya itu. Sakura segera mengambil pakaian _maid_nya dari lemari kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan bahwa akan berangkat sekolah?. Tapi ia malah mengambil pakaian _maid_. Jawabnya tentu saja karena _pervert_ masternya itu.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghh" Sasuke mengerang lagi

"Uchiha_-sama_..." Sakura keluar tergopoh dari kamar mandi menuju Sasuke yang kesakitan. Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah, taring tajamnya memanjang.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Uchiha_-sama_?" Tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Aaaarrggghhh" Sasuke mengerang lagi merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia mengacak rambut _raven_nya. Sakura bingung akan keadaan masternya, ia sendiri tak menemukan luka berarti di tubuh Sasuke. Sakura tak tega melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini, seperti menahan sakit yang teramat. Ia pun tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sakura memeluk Sasuke, mengelus rambut _raven_nya. Sakura tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia ingat dulu kaa-_chan_hya selalu memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya saat ia sakit. Pelukan Sakura semakin erat ditubuh Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya, masternya itu tak lagi mengerang, sepertinya ia menikmati perlakuan Sakura.

"Tenanglah Uchiha_-sama_, sssttttt'''''ssssttttt" tukas Sakura lembut disamping Sasuke sambil terus menepuk pelan punggung dan mengelus rambut Tuan mudanya itu. Sakura menyibak anak rambut Sasuke yang menutupi wajah tampannya, mencoba manatap obdisian dengan viridian miliknya.

Kilatan obsidian itu melemah tertutup kelopak pemilikinya, sebentar lagi Sasuke terpejam. Ia merasa sangat nyaman Sakura berada disampingnya, memperlakukannya seperti ini.

'Mungkin Uchiha_-sama_ kelelahan' pikir Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai masternya.

Sayang Sasuke tak menyaksikan pemandangan langka itu. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlelap diranjangnya tersebut. Ia mengarahkan langkahnya keluar kamar, membuka pintu kamar pribadinya kemudian menutupnya kembali setelah tubuhnya berada di luar. Sakura melihat Itachi Uchiha kakak kandung Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Ah, tentu saja bukan untuk menghampiri Sakura karena memang kamar Itachi berada di ujung koridor tersebut.

"Kau juga tak pergi sekolah hari ini Sakura?"

"Maaf Itachi_-sama_, Sasuke_-sama_ yang memintanya"

"Hm, sama seperti Ino. Sai memintanya untuk tidak pergi sekolah hari ini. Aku tak habis pikir adik-adikku begitu manja"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Itachi berlalu meninggalkan Sakura sebelumnya ia menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura, Sasuke itu sangat mesum" teriak Itachi pada Sakura sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga ke lantai dua, mendengar ucapan Itachi tadi membuat ia bergidik. Sakura tak mau ambil pusing, lebih baik ia melakukan pekerjaan daripada memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang terkadang absurd.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur yang ada di lantai satu. Ia menyempatan diri untuk membantu pelayan maupun koki yang bertugas disitu.

"Hai, Saku-_chan_! Tumben kau mau bertugas di dapur?"

"Eh, Ino-_chan_ ! Sesekali membantu tidak apa kan" kata Sakura sambil nyengir kuda

"Kau manis sekali Saku-_chan_ hari ini"

Ino beejalan menjahui Sakura menuju halaman belakang kastil Uchiha setelah menggoda sahabatnya itu. 'Saku-_chan_ memang unik, terkadang ia tampak kelam melebihi malam namun tak jarang ia terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda seperti gula-gula, hihi'. Outer Ino berkata pada innernya.

Sakura sejatinya adalah gadis yang periang dan penyayang. Sakura dapat membuat orang lain nyaman atas perlakuan dan perhatiannya. Namun ada hal tertentu yang dapat menghilangkan senyumannya dan itu semua. Mengubahnya menjadi hitam pekat.

Hal yang menyangkut masa lalunya lah penyebabnya mengubah putih menjadi hitam, manis menjadi beracun, penyayang menjadi kejam, periang menjadi kelam dan menyenangkan menjadi mengerikan.

'Semoga Saku-_chan_ dapat melupakan masa lalunya' lagi-lagi Ino berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil membersihkan halaman belakang kastil Uchiha. Ino memang telah melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan tentang klan atau keluarganya. Ia telah merelakan kepergian orang Tuannya yang disebabkan oleh klan pemuda yang dicintainya. Yah Yamanaka Ino memang mencintai Uchiha Sai masternya.

Namun Sai lah yang terlebih dulu memiliki perasaaan akan gadis Yamanaka ini. Sekarang mereka berdua telah bahagia dengan perasaan masing-masing, mengetahui perasaan mereka tak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan saling mengakui.

Aah, cinta memang telah mengubah segalanya.

**a thousand years**

"Hiks'''''hiks'''''Neji_-nii_" tangis seorang gadis Hyuuga menyebutkan nama sepupunya.

"Sudalah Hinata, Neji pasti akan membaik" tukas seorang wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Tapi ada gunanya kamu menangis Hinata'''''sekarang lebih baik kamu berdo'a untuk kesembuhan Neji"

"Baik Kaa-_san_"

Hinata mengentikan tangis dan mengusap air matanya. Ia berdoa demi kesembuhan Neji, bagaimanapun sepupu laki-lakinya itu seperti kakak kandung baginya. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam, saat Neji berusaha menyerang pasukan Uchiha dan melindungi klannya. Ia memang mengetahui kekejaman Uchiha yang memang merupakan musuh dari klannya, tapi kejadian malam itu telah membuka mata Hinata tentang betapa sadis dan brutalnya Uchiha.'Aku pasti menjadi berani untukmu Neji_-nii_' Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap wajah Neji yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

**a thousand years**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang bawah tanah kastil Uchiha lebih tepatnya ruang peyimpanan barang. Ia membuka pintu yang tampak usang namun kokoh di depannya. Ruangan itu sangat kotor dan berdebu, dengan barang-barang yang telah tak terpakai di dalamnya. Sakura menggeser sebuah sofa reot di hadapannya, mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebilah samurai yang masih tertutup sarungnya berada di genggaman Sakura saat ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu ruangan itu telah terkunci dari dalam, Sakura mulai menarik sarung samurai tersebut. Tampak kilatan benda baja nan tajam terlepas dari pelindungnya. Sakura mulai mengayunkan samurai di genggamnya, sangat indah menyerupai tarian namun mematikan.

Klan Haruno memang pemain samurai handal, mereka memiliki tarian tersendiri dalam teknik menggunakan samurai. Dan Sakura memang mewarisi itu semua, ia begitu mahir memainkan benda tajam itu tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Sakura menemukan samurai tak bertuan itu di ruang penyimpanan ini saat berusia 5 tahun. Saat itu Sakura kecil hampir terluka saat menggunakan benda baja tersebut. Namun itu tak menyurukan semangatnya. Ia terus berlatih, mungkin ini salah satu cara untuk menjadi berani seperti tujuannya sejak awal. Menjadi Berani. Berani untuk kuat dan menjadi gadis Haruno yang dapat dibanggakan orangtuanya. Mengingat orangtuanya membuat Sakura menjadi hitam kembali, ia pun mengayunkan samurainya dengan membabi buta.

"Aaarrrggghhhhh" pekik Sakura, akibat gerakannya yang tak terkendali samurai tersebut menggores bahunya meski tak dalam luka itu cukup perih.

Sakura menyudahi kegiatannya, ia membungkus kembali kemudian meletakkan samurai itu ditempat semula. Ia mengiringi langkahnya keluar dari ruang penyimpanan, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati seorang pemuda sedang tertidur pulas. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian menuju lemari pakaian. Sakura membuka lemari pakaiannya kemudian memilih busana yang ada di dalamnya. Ia memilih mini _dress_ hitam namun tertutup di bagian bahu hingga setengah lengannya. 'Cocok' batin Sakura

Sudah jelas bukan mengapa Sakura memilih mini _dress_ itu, tentu saja untuk menutupi luka dibahunya selain untuk mengganti pakaian _maid_ yang tadi dikenakannya sudah kotor dan sobek.

Sakura mengambil mini _dress_ tersebut kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Ia menguyur tubuhnya dengan air kemudian membersihkannya dengan sabun. Sakura menyegarkan tubuhnya kemudian mengenakan mini _dress_ hitam yang dipilihnya tadi.

'Sepertinya _dress_ ini sudah kekecilan' inner Sakura berkata akibat mini _dress_ tersebut terasa sesak di bagian tertentu (?)

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian menghadap cermin yang berada di lemarinya, ia menyisir surai _sugar plum_nya mengikatnya tinggi seperti Ino.

'Sudah waktu makan siang rupanya'

Gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut memposisikan tubuhnya diamping pemuda yang sejak pagi terlelap diranjangnya.

"Uchiha_-sama_" ujar Sakura lembut namun tak kunjung mendapat respon dari masternya.

"Uchiha_-sama_, bangun''''' sudah waktunya makan siang." Ucap Sakura meninggikan suaranya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke. Akibat tindakannya telapak tangan Sakura bersentukan dengan pipi mulus Sasuke. Benar-benar gambaran sosok pemuda yang sempurna, terutama wajahnya''''' begitu tampan' ujar benak Sakura tanpa sadar.

Akibat pikiran yang ada dibenaknya tadi membuat Sakura salah tingkah alhasil muncul gutaran merah dipipi Sakura. Tangan kekar Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura yang menjauh akibat salah tingkah, membuat tubuh gadis itu meringkup di pelukannya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Hime" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Ma-af, Uchiha_-sama_. Saya tidak tahu anda sudah bangun" ujar Sakura terbata

"Apa kau tidak merasa jika aku memperhatikanmu sejak masuk kesini?"

"Sekali lagi maaf, Tuan. Mohon lepaskan saya."

"Bukankah kau yang memulainya, kau mencoba menyerangku, eh?"

Sakura terkejut akan perilaku Sasuke, tak menyangka Tuan mudanya begitu frontal. Lagi-lagi muncul semburat merah dipipi Sakura membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dimata Sasuke

"Mari kita selesaikan ini, Hime."

**_to be continue_**

**a thousand years**


	4. Chapter 4 How Can I Love When Afraid

**A Thousand Years**

_SUMARRY :Love between vampire prince and his maid. " I have die everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" said one of them. FOR SUSPENSE WEEK. (myfirst* about vamp* not song*)*fic. Don't like? Don't read ! I have warned you but review please ^^_

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, etc_**

**Chapter 4 (How Can I Love When Afraid To Fall)**

"Kudengar pangeran Uchiha mewarisi kekuatan murni leluhurnya"

"Thc, menyusahkan ! pangeran Uchiha itu benar-benar tangguh rupanya"

"Benar, kita harus semakin berhati-hati"

"Sebaiknya kita mematangkan rencana kudeta ini sebelum gagal dan kita dibinasakan !"

"Cih, aku tak peduli jika harus binasa, yang terpenting klan serakah itu harus mendapatkan balasannya"

"Itulah yang menjadi tujuan kita, un"

"Bagaimana dengan adik perempuanmu? Apa kau sudah menemuinya?"

"Belum, aku tunggu saat yang tepat nanti"

"Perlu kau ketahui, adik perempuanmu sangat cantik dan mempesona. Jika boleh aku ingin memilikinya?"

"Jaga bicaramu !"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita bicarakan, hah? Bukankah kita mengadakan rapat ini untuk menyusun kudeta !"

"Ah, kau memang selalu sensitif jika membicarakan adik perempuanmu yang manis itu !"

"Daripada pembicaraan kalian semakin melebar, lebih baik kita mulai saja rapat ini !"

"Baiklah"

**for thousand years**

"Uchiha_-sama_ lepaskan saya'''''" ucap Sakura memohon di pelukan Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" balas Sasuke sambil terus mendekap Sakura erat, tak ingin melepaskannya sedikitpun.

"Tapi Uchiha_-sama_'''''" ujar Sakura menggantung.

"Kau yang menggodaku _Koi_" potong Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura, memang tubuh Sakura jauh lebih kecil dari tubuh masternya yang terbilang kekar itu. Meski tubuh Sakura mungil tapi sangat proporsional dan err''''' seksi.

Tok'''''tok'''''tok'''''

Suara ketukan pintu kamar pribadi Sakura menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke yang hampir membalikkan posisi mereka.

"Cih, mengganggu !" decih Sasuke

"Uchiha_-sama_'''''" ucap Sakura mencoba sopan, seakan meminta izin pada Sasuke untuk membuka pintu.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan intens. Sakura merapikan penampilannya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu akibat perilaku agresif masternya. Ia memutar _handle_ pintu tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuknya.

"Mikoto_-sama_?" ucap Sakura setengah terkejut melihat _Kaa-san _Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sakura hanya membuka sebagian pintunya, membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat sosok yang mengganggu kegiatan menyenangkannya tersebut.

"Sakura_-chan_, saya ingin berbicara sedikit denganmu" ucap wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat awet muda tersebut dengan ramah dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

_Kaa-san _Sasuke memang sangat baik pada Sakura dan Ino seolah menganggap mereka anak perempuannya sendiri.

"Silahkan masuk Mikoto_-sama_" tukas Sakura mempersilahkan nyonya besarnya masuk.

Mikoto Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar milik _maid_ pribadi salah satu putranya tersebut. Ia melihat seseorang yang familiar merebahkan diri di ranjang gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Mikoto pada putranya.

"_Kaa-san_? Hm, aku hanya sedang bermain-main dengan Hime_-chan_" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai

"_Kaa-san _ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura_-chan_ lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu sendiri" ujar Mikoto mendekati putra mahkotanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang berjalan keluar kamar _maid_ pribadinya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar Sasuke terlebih dulu mendekap _maid_nya, memeluk lembut dan mengatakan

"Aku menunggumu di kamarku nanti malam untuk melanjutkan permainan kita" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Ah bukan-bukan, lebih tepatnya seringai mesum yang ia tampakkan. Sakura mematung akibat sikap dan perkataan Sasuke, ia bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebaliknya, pangeran _vampire_ itu malah senyum percaya diri yang tercermin di wajahnya. Ia berlalu dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura, meninggalkan dua perempuan yang disayanginya. Adegan barusan disaksikan juga oleh Mikoto Uchiha, anehnya wanita _vampire_ itu malah tersenyum senang.

"Sakura, kemarilah" tukas Mikoto yang telah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Sakura, menepuk sisi ranjang di sebelahnya.

Mengisyaratkan agar Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Ucapan nyonya besarnya tadi menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya yang membuat wajah cantiknya seperti orang bodoh. Sakura berjalan ke arah Mikoto, mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping wanita dua putra tersebut. Mikoto terlebih dahulu menyentuh tangan Sakura sebelum memulai pembicaraan, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Begini Sakura_-chan_, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai anakku Sasuke"

"..."

"Saya membutuhkan bantuanmu Sakura_-chan_"

"Apa Mikoto_-sama_?"

"Saya ingin kau mendampingi Sasuke"

"Maaf Mikoto_-sama_, maksud anda?"

"Tolong tenangkan Sasuke saat ia kesakitan, saya khawatir dengan kondisinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia selalu mengerang tiap malam. Temani Sasuke tidur tiap malam Sakura, saya tahu hanya kau yang mampu menenangkan Sasuke" jelas Mikoto panjang lebar tinggi (?).

"..."

Sakura kembali bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, membuat wajahnya seperti orang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana Sakura_-chan_ kau mau kan?" Mikoto Uchiha memohon dengan suara parau hampir menitihkan air mata.

"Baiklah" Sakura menyetujui permintaan nyonya besarnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sakura tak tega melihat perempuan yang dipanggilnya Mikoto_-sama_ itu mengiba hampir menitihkan air mata.

"Terima kasih Sakura_-chan_, saya yakin kaulah yang akan menjadi pendamping Sasuke kelak"

Mikoto berjalan keluar setelah mengecup puncak kepala Sakura yang masih termangu di atas tempat tidur. Belum sempat Sakura menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke dan apa alasan dari semua ini, ia telah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya ditutup. Sakura mencoba memahami perasaanya, bukankah ia sungguh membenci masternya dan klannya. Namun sekarang ia sendiri yang menyetujui untuk masuk dalam konflik yang lebih jauh dengan klan Uchiha.

'apa sekarang ini aku sudah tengelam?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

**a thousand years**

"Saku_-chan_ !"

Lagi-lagi Sakura dikejutkan, namun kali ini suara yang mengejutkannya berasal dari pita suara sahabatnya.

"Ah Ino_-chan_, ada apa?"

"Aku kan berhutang cerita padamu"

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai_-sama_ yang sebenarnya? Jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku"

"Yah aku mengaku padamu jika aku sudah menjadi kekasih Sai-kun"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Baru satu minggu, sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menceritakan hal ini. Tapi sepertinya topik yang membicarakan klan Uchiha kurang menarik bagimu"

"Iya tidak apa-apa Ino_-chan_ aku mengerti, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Sai-kun sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, ia memperlakukanku bukan seperti seorang _maid_. Namun sebenarnya Sai-kun sudah lama memiliki perasaan padaku. Nah, sekarang giliranmu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke_-sama_?"

"Seperti biasa, _maid_ dan masternya"

"Benarkah? Sasuke_-sama_ terlihat sangat membutuhkanmu"

"Itu tak merubah apapun Ino_-chan_"

"Kau tak boleh terlalu membencinya, benci itu dekat dengan cinta"

"..."

"Aku pergi dulu ya Saku_-chan_ ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, lain kali kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini"

Ino memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Sakura sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar. Sakura termangu di tempat tidurnya, semua perkataan orang-orang yang menemuinya tadi melayang dipikirannya. Perasaan? Cinta? Benci? Pendamping? Kata-kata itu itu menghantuinya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa mencinta ketika takut terjatuh'

**a thousand years**

Sekelompok pria dewasa sedang berkumpul membicarakan hal yang cukup serius, rupanya para pria dewasa tersebut adalah petinggi klan Hyuuga yang dua hari lalu mendapat serangan dari klan Uchiha.

"Kita tak mungkin menyerah begitu saja pada klan laknat itu"

"Benar, ita harus mengerahkan semua kekuatan untuk pertempuran terakhir"

"Bagaimana jika kita harus menerima kekalahan?"

"Tak masalah, yang jelas kita tak kalah sebelum berperang"

"Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya termasuk untuk menghadapi resiko terburuk"

"Baiklah, Asashi tolong kau kirim surat penolakan untuk klan Uchiha"

"Siap tuan"

Klan Uchiha bersiap untuk melakukan pertempuran terakhir mereka. Sepertinya masalah yang dihadapi klan Uchiha semakin besar.

**a thousand years**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, matanya terpejam namun ia tak terlelap. Ia memikirkan esok hari saat usianya menjadi 17 tahun tepat saat malam bulan purnama sempurna . bulan purnama sempurna adalah suatu fenomena sakral untuk kaum penghisap darah yakni para _vampire_. Kekuatan dan kebutuhan akan darah meningkat berkali lipat di malam itu.

'Ulang tahunku selalu tepat saat malam bulan purnama sempurna' benak Sasuke.

**a thousand years**

Sakura melangkah menuju cermin yang ada di lemari pakaian, merapikan penampilannya sehingga tampak mempesona kembali. Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju perpustakaan yang ada di kastil Uchiha ini. Bila ditanya apa tujuannya Sakura sendiri tidak mengetahuinya mungkin ia ingin menenangkan diri atau mencari hiburan kecil.

"Sore Sakura"

"Eh, Itachi_-sama_"

"Kau tampak seksi menggunakan mini dress itu, apa kau ingin menyenangkan _otoutou_ku sebelum hari ulang tahunnya"

"Maksud anda?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu jika besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke?"

"Oh iya, maaf Itachi_-sama_"

"Wah kau ini bagaimana Sakura masa kau tidak ingat hari ulang tahun kekasihmu sendiri"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mandengar ucapan Itachi yang menurutnya labil itu. Daripada ucapan Itachi semakin jauh Sakura memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya menuju perpustakan. Ia tak peduli jika dibilang tidak sopan, toh tak ada gunanya mendengarkan perkataan kakak masternya itu.

"Sakura, besok persiapkan dirimu jika Sasuke meminta hadiah yang lain dari biasanya" Itachi berteriak di belakang Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

'Lagi-lagi Itachi_-sama_ berteriak dengan kata-kata yang tidak relevan' benak Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari peringatan Itachi barusan, walaupun demikian Sakura berdoa agar tak terjadi hal buruk pada dirinya esok.

'Ah sejak kapan kata-kata Sakura seperti guru bahasa Indonesia author'

Sakura menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat perpustakaan di kastil ini. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan khawatir jika ada makhluk labil lain yang mengomentari penampilannya seperti kakak Sasuke.

'Suasana di sini memang menenangkan' inner Sakura saat tubuhnya telah berada dalam perpustakaan.

Sakura menyusuri rak-rak buku cukup tinggi dan kokoh di dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Rak-rak tersebut sangat banyak sehingga disusun menjadi pembatas menyerupai koridor dalam suatu ruangan. Selain rak buku di dalam perpustakaan tersebut juga terdapat sebuah perapian besar yang di depannya sebuah meja yang cukup luas beserta beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya ditata rapi, difungsikan sebagai tempat untuk membaca.

Sakura mengambil sebuah buku yang di halaman depan tertulis '_Clasification Of Vampire_'. Buku tersebut cukup tebal dengan cover merah. Sakura membalik halaman pertama, di halaman kedua merupakan daftar isi dan tersebut.

1._ Beautiful_ _vampire_ 'sepertinya ini diriku, hihi'

_2. Wimpy vampire_ 'Kalau ini seperti Itachi_-sama_'

_3. Brave vampire_ 'Berani?'

Seketika ingatannya mengarah pada masternya Sasuke Uchiha, _vampire_ prince itu memang sangat berani. Berani hampir melakukan 'sesuatu' pada dirinya.

BUK

Sakura menutup buku tebal tersebut melatakkan kembali ke tempat semula. Lagi-lagi wajahnya bersemu merah ketika mengingat masternya, 'salah tingkah'. Ia kembali menyusuri rak-rak buku besar, melihat dengan seksama alih-alih menemukan buku yang menarik.

Emerald Sakura terpaku pada sebuah buku usang yang letaknya tersembunyi, di sudut rak buku paling belakang dari perpustakkan ini. Sakura mengambil buku tersebut, menghilangkan debu tebal yang menutupi sampul. Namun saat Sakura telah menghilangkan debu tersebut, ia tak menemukan tulisan besar di tengah yang biasanya di sebut judul. Bahkan ia tak menemukan tulisan apapun di sampul, hanya lambang klan Uchiha.

'Sepertinya buku ini tentang klan Uchiha' Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura hampir membuka buku tersebut jika suara frigid tidak mengejutkannya.

"Hm, kau wangi Hime"

"Uchiha_-sama_, anda mengejutkan saya"

"Kau tahu, kau menyiksaku"

"Maaf Uchiha_-sama_, tapi tolong lepaskan pelukan anda"

"Apa aku salah jika memeluk kekasihku sendiri"

'Huh, makhluk labil apalagi yang saya hadapi ini' dalam hati Sakura.

"Saya permisi dulu Uchiha_-sama_ ada hal yang harus saya selesaikan"

Sakura melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Sasuke. Ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar pribadinya, tak sabar ingin membaca buku yang ada genggamannya. Sasuke menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri buku apa yang dibawa oleh gadis _vampire_ _maid_ pribadinya tadi. Ia tak ingin terlalu memperdulikannya, Sasuke memilih untuk berkutat pada buku-buku _thesaurus_ yang menurut author sangat memuakkan.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya menguncinya dari dalam, ia sendiri tak mengetahui alasan melakukan hal berlebihan seperti itu. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang bersiap menilik buku usang bersampul coklat gelap yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah almanak. Sakura membuka halaman pertama, di situ tertulis 'asal usul klan Uchiha' Sakura menganggap bagian itu tak terlalu menarik, kemudian ia membalik lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut dengan cepat berharap menemukan hal yang cukup menarik menurutnya. Hingga suatu rangkaian kata mencuri perhatiannya,'kekuatan murni klan Uchiha' ia membaca bagian tersebut dengan khitmat seperti menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Sangat antusias karena hal ini memang menyangkut seseorang. Sakura memasang wajah serius mungkin untuk mencoba memahami isi dari bagian itu, terkadang ia menganggukkan kepala seolah mengerti apa yang dibacanya sekarang.

Hampir 2 jam Sakura berkonsentrasi membaca satu bagian dari buku tua tersebut. Ia menutup buku tersebut meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa hari mulai petang, ia menyegarkan diri beberapa menit kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan mini dress lain. Sakura menata penampilannya menjadi lebih manis dengan mini dress putih tulang beraksen renda dan rambut soft pink sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai indah.

Sakura memungut buku tebal tak berjudul dari tas ranjang, membawa benda itu keluar kamar untuk diletakkan di tempat semula. Gadis soft pink tersebut mengembalikan buku berlambang Uchiha tanpa seorang pun di kastil ini mengetahuinya.

'Astaga' Sakura baru ingat kalau tadi siang ia belum memberikan jatah makan siang untuk masternya, pantas saja masternya itu terus menguntit dan merengkuhnya. Sakura takut jika _vampire_ prince itu menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal aneh sebagai hukuman seperti pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah.

Sakura berjalan menuju tangga yang membawanya ke lantai tiga letak kamar Sasuke, ia sengaja tak melalui tangga yang biasa ia gunakan melainkan tangga lain yang letaknya di belakang kastil. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti apa alasannya melintas di tangga yang jarang digunakan oleh penghuni lain di kastil ini, mungkin untuk melindungi dirinya dari makhluk labil yang bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba ( contoh : Uchiha Itachi )

'Kenapa sepi sekali ya, tak seperti biasanya. Apa semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun Uchiha_-sama_' ujar Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat melintasi tangga.

Sakura melihat ruangan asing yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Letaknya tepat di sudut koridor lantai tiga dekat tangga yang baru saja ia lalui. Ruangan itu lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai sebuah penjara karena hanya berupa kubikel yang dibatasi oleh jeruji besi.

'Ruangan ini untuk apa dan sejak kapan ada di sini? Sepertinya aku baru saja melihatnya' lagi-lagi Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis _vampire_ cantik bersurai soft pink masih berjalan menuju kamar pribadi masternya. Namun pikirannya mengarah pada ruangan yang baru saja ia temui. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar Sasuke kemudian mengetuknya. Tak segera mendapat jawaban, Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu sendiri membawa tubuhnya ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Benar saja, sang pemilik sedang berada di luar. Sakura mendudukkan diri di ranjang Sasuke, bersiap menerima serangan untuk makan malam dari masternya itu.

Cukup lama Sakura menunggu kehadiran masternya, ia merebahkan diri di ranjang memikirkan satu hal. Sasuke.

'Apa ruangan itu ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha_-sama_?'

'Apa Uchiha_-sama_ mengetahui jika kekuatan murni leluhurnya berada pada dirinya?'

'Uchiha_-sama_ saya berharap anda baik-baik saja"

Sakura terus meracau memikirkan masternya di tengah rasa kantuk yang kini menghampirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hime. Kau menghawatirkanku eh?"

"Mm, Uchiha_-sama_ sejak kapan anda di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?"

"Saya hanya ingin menemani anda"

"Menemani?"

"Ma-af Uchiha_-sama_"

"Kemarilah Hime !"

Sakura menghambur di pelukan Sasuke, ia membalas dekapan yang di berikan masternya. Saat ini perasaan nyaman tak hanya dirasakan oleh salah satu di antara mereka namun keduanya. Sasuke terus merangkul Sakura, membenamkan kepala gadis itu di antara leher dan bahunya. Sasuke heran atas perilaku _maid_nya malam ini, baru kali ini Sakura menghawatirkan dirinya. Sasuke membelai surai soft pink Sakura, menganggap gadis itu miliknya saat ini.

"Aku haus Hime"

"Saya mengerti tuan"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya memberi jatah makan malam untuk masternya.

SREEET

Tiba-tiba anak panah melesat di punggung Sakura, hampir menancap di sana jika tangan Sasuke tidak meraihnya. Sasuke menangkap anak panah yang hampir melukai gadisnya. Ia berlari menuju balkon kamar, melihat siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini. Sasuke mangaktifkan sharingan miliknya, ia mengarahkan anak panah pada sosok yang kini tak terlihat dengan mata manusia. Sasuke menarik busur panah miliknya, melepaskan jemari yang menahan sebuah anak panah. Seketika anak panah meluncur tepat mengenai leher sosok tersebut.

"Kena kau"

Sasuke meletakkan busur panahnya, berjalan menuju Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

"Anda tidak apa-apa kan, Uchiha_-sama_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu"

"Saya menemukan ini tuan"

Sasuke mengambil amplop yang ada di tangan Sakura, membuka kemudian membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Surat penolakan rupanya, tunggu di sini Hime"

Sasuke membawa surat itu keluar bersama dirinya, meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali menunggunya. Sakura sadar ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan masternya. Namun ia tak menyadari bahwa perasaan itu tak hanya dirasakan oleh Sasuke Uchiha melainkan juga dirinya Sakura Haruno. Sekarang ia telah tenggelam dalam kehidupan klan Uchiha. Sakura telah mengetahui semuanya, dan kerena itu pula perasaan benci pada Sasuke perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh perasaan lain. Sakura tak mengerti perasaan apa itu sebenarnya karena memang ia tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya.

**a thousand years**

"Jadi Hyuuga telah menolak surat perjanjian kita?"

"Iya _Jii-san_"

"Kurang ajar, klan itu tak tahu diri rupanya !"

"Tenanglah Obito kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka"

"Benar _Jii-san_, mungkin mereka telah mempersiapkan hal ini sebelumnya"

"Kita harus waspada jangan sampai kita terpancing"

"Baiklah jika mereka meminta perang maka akan kita berikan"

"Sasuke, Itachi siapkan pasukan penyerang esok. Kita akan melatih mereka hingga tak terkalahkan"

"Baik _Jii-san_"

"Dan kau Sai siapkan pasukan pertahanan ! tempatkan mereka di kompleks-kompleks Uchiha terlebih kastil utama ini"

"Baik _Tou-san_"

"Kalian bertiga kuberi mandat sebagai pemimpin, lakukan kewajiban kalian sebaik mungkin dan untuk semua anggota tingkatkan kewaspadaan kalian ! serangan dapat terjadi kapanpun"

"Siap"

Rapat darurat klan Uchiha baru saja berakhir, semua anggota klan utama meninggalkan ruang pertemuan termasuk Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda _vampire_ itu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak perlu dijelaskan tentu saja untuk gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kau tidur, Hime?"

"Belum tuan, saya menunggu anda"

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah"

"Maafkan saya Uchiha_-sama_"

"Untuk apa?"

"Saya lupa memberikan anda makan siang"

"Sungguh? Kau benar-benar beda hari ini membuatku lupa dengan rasa haus"

"Uchiha_-sama_'''''"

"Hn, kau ingin memelukku?"

Sasuke merentangkan tangannya memberi ruang untuk tubuh _maid_nya. Tebakan Sasuke memang benar Sakura ingin merengkuhnya sekali lagi untuk malam ini. Sakura telah menampakkan siapa dirinya pada Sasuke, namun ia belum juga menyadarinya. Gadis yatim piatu itu memang membutuhkan sosok yang dapat melindunginya, menjaganya, dan menyayanginya. Dan sosok itu hanya Sasuke, hanya masternya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Hime, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Saya menginginkan anda, Uchiha_-sama_?"

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu. Sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya sesaat, melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah kotak di dalamnya.

"Untukmu, terimalah"

"Terima kasih Uchiha_-sama_"

Sakura membuka penutup kotak tersebut, tak sabar mengetahui isinya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak hitam tersebut. Sebuah dress era Victorian dan stiletto merah muda yang ia dengar untuknya.

"Gunakan untuk pesta ulang tahunku esok"

"Baik Uchiha_-sama_"

Sakura mengeluarkan dress itu, ia ingin melihatnya lebih jelas. Dan seketika wajahnya merona malu, lagi-lagi sifat masternaya secara implisit ditunjukkan oleh pemberiannya.

"Uchiha_-sama_, bukankah ini terlalu..."

"Seksi?"

"..."

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang menggodaku"

Sakura sadar ia tak dapat menolak, tak ada pilihan lain mau tak mau ia harus mengenakan semua itu.

"Aku lelah Hime"

"Tidurlah Uchiha_-sama_ saya akan menemani anda hingga terlelap"

Sasuke telah memasuki alam mimpi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini memandangi dirinya.

'Benar-benar makhluk penghisap darah aristokrat yang sangat tampan' inner Sakura.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke, mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun ia benar-benar tak dapat terlelap dengan tenang, hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Bukankah ia dulu pernah mengatakan jika lebih baik mengakhiri hidup daripada harus merelakan hatinya untuk klan yang dilayaninya? Sekarang apa yang ia lakukan?

Baiklah Sakura sebaiknya kau harus mengakhiri hidupmu yang pekat akan kebencian. Akuilah Sakura kau telah tenggelam namun takut basah.

'Saya takut terjatuh Uchiha_-sama_' Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat.

'Saya telah bersiap untuk malam ini Uchiha_-sama_'

"Nnngggghhh'''''" Sasuke melenguh

Sakura semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sasuke, sorot viridiannya tak lekang dari obdisian Sasuke yang tertutup kelopak.

"Aaaaaarrrrrggghhhh" teriakan Sasuke menggema di ruangan luas ini. Mata obdisiannya tiba-tiba terbuka, menyorot tajam.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghh" Sasuke berteriak kedua kalinya.

Sakura mendekap tubuh Sasuke dari samping, mencoba menenangkannya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, obdisian miliknya berubah merah, taring dan kukunya memanjang membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Sakura mengeratkan dekapannya ia tak peduli akan resiko yang ia hadapi nanti. Sasuke meronta, melepaskan pelukan Sakura membuat gadis itu terlempar menjauhi masternya yang sedang kalut. Sasuke turun dari ranjang berlari ke balkon kamar. Sakura tahu jika masternya akan meloncat dari sana, ia menyusul pemuda tersebut meraih tangan kekarnya mencegah agar ia tak melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada Sakura yang menghalanginya, membuatnya semakin geram. Sasuke melayangakan pukulan pada lengan Sakura membuat gadis itu terpelanting ke sudut kamar.

"Uchiha_-sama_, hiks''''' " Sakura memanggil nama masternya sambil menitihkan air mata. Sasuke telah membuat Sakura menangis dan melukainya. Sakura memegangi lengannya yang terluka akibat pukulan yang Sasuke berikan, ia terus memanggil nama tuan mudanya dan meneteskan liquid dari pelupuk emeraldnya.

Sasuke melihat keadaan gadis yang baru saja ia lukai dari balkon kamar, ia mengetahui bahwa gadis itu memanggil namanya walaupun ia tak mendengarnya. Perlahan sorot matanya yang tajam melemah, ia menyadari satu hal. Ia telah melukai gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat saat melihat gadis itu menangis, menangis akibat perlakuannya. Sasuke menderap langkahnya menuju gadis tersebut, ia merengkuhnya erat. Ia sangat menyesali perbuaatannya tadi. Kalau saja ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya pasti hal ini takkan terjadi. Sayangnya ia memang tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya saat kekuatan itu tiba. Kekuatan itu memang menguasai pikirannya.

"Gomen" Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Sakura masih terisak, ia mendengar kata yang baru saja diucapkan masternya dengan penuh penyesalan. Sakura tak membalas dekapan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu semakin merasa bersalah. Baru saja Sasuke merasakan sedikit kebahagian bahwa ia telah mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya, sekarang ia malah melukainya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan saya tuan"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sasuke mengusap pipi porselen Sakura, menghapus air matanya. Pemuda itu membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya, meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang. Sasuke menatap wajah cantik _maid_nya, gadis itu telah terlelap rupanya. Sasuke melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadisnya, pemuda itu telah mencuri ciuman pertama milik Sakura.

'Manis' pekiknya dalam hati. Saat ini Sasuke tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Pandangannya terpaku pada gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"Kau adalah milikku Hime" Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu pada gadis musim semi di sampingnya walaupun ia sadar bahwa gadis itu tak dapat mendengarnya.

**a thousand years**

Sasuke kecil sedang berlari menuju halaman belakang kastil Uchiha, ia sedang mencari Kaa_-chan_nya. Anak laki-laki itu merasa sangat haus, ia sangat membutuhkan Kaa_-chan_nya untuk memberinya makan siang saat ini. Sasuke kecil memang masih meminum darah yang berasal dari Kaa_-chan_nya sendiri karena memang ia masih kecil baru berusia 4 tahun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, karena melihat sesuatu yang asing di pandangannya. Bukan sesuatu namun seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut seperti pohon yang kini melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Gadis itu duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri di bawah pohon Sakura. Sasuke kecil mendekati gadis tersebut, ia tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu karena ia menundukkannya diantara lulutnya.

"Hiks'''''hiks'''''hiks Kaa_-chan_, Tou_-chan_, Sasori-nii"

Sasuke kecil mendengar suara gadis kecil tersebut, ia tahu gadis itu sedang menangis. Rasa ingin tahu Sasuke kecil mengalahkan rasa haus yang ia rasakan.

"Siapa itu?" Sasuke kecil bertanya pada gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia ingin melihat siapa sosok yang melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada bocah laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Bocah itu melipat kedua tangannya memandangi dirinya dengan seksama.

Obdisian Sasuke kecil terpaku pada viridian gadis kecil di hadapannya, ia tak pernah melihat warna mata seperti itu. Membuatnya ingin terus menatapnya, membuat perasaannya menjadi sejuk dan nyaman. Ia sendiri terperangah melihat paras gadis di hadapannya, dari dulu ia hanya menganggap bahwa Kaa_-chan_nya adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Sekarang anggapan itu runtuh seketika. Sasuke kecil kembali merasa haus saat menyaksikan gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura"

Sasuke kecil teringat dengan cerita Kaa_-chan_nya, bahwa ada seorang putri Sakura yang dapat memberikan kebahagiaan dan mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan sekarang ia menganggap bahwa gadis kecil bernama Sakura di hadapannya adalah seorang putri untuknya.

"Aku ingin minum, Hime"

"Eh?" Sakura kecil terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan bocah kecil di hadapannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis kecil di hadapannya, ia ingin merasakan darah milik gadis kecil tersebut. Sasuke langsung memeluk gadis kecil yang ia dengar bernama Sakura tersebut. Tak peduli jika gadis itu terus meronta, ia benar-benar haus saat ini. Sasuke kecil menancapkan taringnya yang tak begitu panjang pada leher Sakura, menyesapi darah mengalir ke mulutnya. Ia sangat menikmati darah tersebut, sangat manis menurutnya sama seperti pemiliknya.

"Manis" pekik Sasuke kecil. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Hiks'''''hiks'''''" Sakura kecil tetap terisak, ia bingung kenapa anak laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui meminum darahnya.

"Jangan menangis" Sasuke kecil mengusap air mata Sakura kecil ia mengatakan hal itu tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kamu nachal, kata Kaa_-chan_ anak nachal harus dihukum"

"Aku ga nakal, Hime"

"Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno buchan Hime"

"Tapi kamu Himeku" Sasuke kecil membalas ucapan Sakura yang masih cadel.

Kedua anak kecil tersebut terdiam, mereka saling memandangi lawan bicara di hadapannya. Sasuke kecil benar-benar telah menganggap Sakura adalah miliknya seperti ucapannya barusan.

"Sasuke_-kun_ kau tidak boleh meminum darah Sakura_-chan_, dia masih kecil sepertimu" suara perempuan dewasa mengejutkan dua bocah yang tadi saling berpandangan. Sekarang tatapan keduanya mengarah pada perempuan yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu. Tentu saja karena perempuan itu merupakan Kaa_-chan_ Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin minum darah milik Hime_-chan_, bukan darah Kaa_-chan_ lagi" Sasuke mengatakan hal itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sungguh lucu ekspresi bocah Uchiha yang merupakan pangeran Uchiha saat ini.

"Biar saja anak kita meminum darah _maid_nya, darah Haruno memang manis melebihi darah O negative milik manusia sekalipun" Seorang pria dewasa menimpali pembicaraan antara istri dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Tapi Sakura_-chan_ masih terlalu kecil untuk melayani putra kita"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, lagi pula agar ia cepat mengerti tugasnya yang sebenarnya"

"Aku ingin Hime_-chan_ menjadi milikku" ucap Sasuke kecil pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau boleh memilikinya putraku"

"Tapi ingat Sasuke_-kun _kau tak boleh menyakitinya"

"Baik _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_ aku akan selalu menjaga Hime_-chan_"

Sakura mematung tak mengerti pembicaraan orang-orang dihadapannya. Namun saat ia melihat Fugaku Uchiha ayah Sasuke, ia teringat pada laki-laki yang membunuh _Kaa-chan_nya. Membuat wajahnya yang tadinya lembut pada Sasuke berubah penuh dendam, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa bocah kecil yang tadi meminum darahnya adalah putra dari orang yang membunuh _Kaa-chan_nya. Sakura kecil tiba-tiba berdiri memandang Sasuke kecil penuh kebencian.

"Anak nachal harus dihukum" Sakura mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke kecil disaksikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura kecil melayangkan pukulan di perut Sasuke kecil, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjungkal bersama kedua orang tuanya yang kini memandanginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa_-chan_, kenapa Hime_-chan_ membenciku?"

"Mungkin kau telah mengejutkannya tadi"

"Ternyata Haruno tetap berbahaya" Fugaku membantu putranya berdiri, membawanya kedalam kastil Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba ingatan 12 tahun yang lalu terlintas dipikiran Sasuke Uchiha, membuatnya tersenyum akan sikap Sakura kecil yang sangat membencinya. Sekarang gadis itu malah mengkhawatirkannya dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Apa karang di mata Sakura telah goyah? Pikir Sasuke. Sejak kejadian 12 tahun lalu Sasuke Uchiha telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura kecil, menganggap gadis itu seorang putri untuknya, miliknya selamanya. Sasuke selalu merasakan sakit saat melihat Sakura menangis. Tidak hanya itu Sasuke kecil telah kecanduan akan darah Sakura yang menurutnya manis itu. Seperti ucapan _Tou-san_nya jika darah Haruno memang manis melebihi darah O negative manusia manapun. Ia mempercai ucapan _Tou-san_nya itu meski ia hanya meminum darah Sakura tak pernah merasakan darah lain.

'Aku memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan Sakura termasuk mendapatkanmu, kau memang telah menjadi milikku sejak pertama kita bertemu. Kau tetap menjadi putri untukku apapun keadaanmu Hime_-chan_. Meski kau tetap membenciku sekalipun'

'Namun sepertinya karang di matamu telah runtuh Sakura, kau tak lagi membenciku. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi pendampingku. Menjadi putri saat aku menjadi pangeran dan menjadi ratu saat aku menjadi raja' tukas Sasuke pada Sakura yang terlelap.

Sasuke memang chauvinist terhadap Sakura sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia tak pernah bosan melihat wajah Sakura yang tak pernah tersenyum untuknya. Tak lama setelah ia menggumam Sasuke merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya untuk kembali kealam mimpi. Kedua _vampire_ berbeda jenis itu telah tertidur pulas, meninggalkan malam yang akan berganti pagi esok hari.

**_to be continue_**

**a thousand years**

firu : maaf ya chapter kemarin itu memang jelek banget maklum saya belum berpengalaman, tapi sekarang saya hadir lagi dengan chapter 4 yang sudah saya perbaiki sebelumnya. semoga chapter ini lebih baik. mohon reviewnya untuk memperbaiki kemampuan menulis saya. apa chapter 4 ini masih sama saja atau sudah ada perubahan? terima kasih ^^

untuk chapter 5 mungkin saya apdetnya sedikit lama mengingat saya sekarang sedang UAS ( curcol)


	5. Chapter 5 Watching You Stand Alone

**A Thousand Years**

_SUMARRY :Love between vampire prince and his maid. " I have die everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more" said one of them. (myfirst* about vamp* not song*)*fic. Don't like? Don't read ! I have warned you but review please ^^_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_Warnings : typo(s), out of characters, etc_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**Chapter 5 (Waching You Stand Alone)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sakura mengerjabkan mata, mencoba mengenali cahaya yang masuk ke pupil emeraldnya. Saat menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping Sakura terkejut mendapati wajah orang lain tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

'Kenapa bisa sedekat ini, bukankah ranjang Uchiha_-sama_ cukup luas' batinnya.

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk melakukan penyerangan padaku _Hime_"

"Hh? Eh? Uchiha_-sama_ su-sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura tergagap

"Kau sudah tak sabar rupanya" tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke melancarkan serangannya(?). Pangeran _vampire_ itu mendekap erat tubuh Sakura nyaris menindihnya jika...

CKLEEK

"Selamat Ulang tahun Sasuke !" suara beberapa orang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Sasuke menunda adegan penyerangan(?) barusan.

"Wah adik kecilku sudah benar-benar dewasa rupanya !" ucap salah satu pemuda yang diketahui adalah Itachi Uchiha, sedangkan pemuda yang lain hanya membelalakkan mata dengan mulut menganga.

'benar-benar bodoh' batin Sakura

'ash, kumpulan orang bodoh rupanya' batin Sasuke

Sekarang apa posisi Sasuke dan Sakura berubah? Ternyata tidak, yang ada Sasuke malah menindih Sakura sambil terus mendekapnya.

"Maafkan kami Sasuke jika mengganggu kesenanganmu, tapi jangan menganggapku orang bodoh sama seperti mereka" celetuk pemuda rambut nanas membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan tampang tak bersalah telah menyinggung teman-temannya –termasuk kakak Sasuke–.

"Sepertinya kita datang pada waktu yang kurang tepat, Sasuke sedang bersenang-senang rupanya" pekik Inuzuka Kiba kencang

"Wah Teme kau beruntung sekali punya maid pribadi seperti Sakura_-chan_ !"

"Uchiha_-sama_, tolong lepaskan saya.." ujar Sakura lirih pada Sasuke yang tak bergeming walaupun teman-temannya terus berceloteh tentang dirinya.

"Apakah ini bentuk hadiah ulang tahun Sakura?" sekarang sepupu Sasuke, Sai yang angkat bicara.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Sakura untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Ia tak ingin pembicaraan 'kumpulan orang bodoh' semakin jauh. Mengetahui hal itu Sakura turun dari ranjang, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar masternya.

"Ternyata Sakura_-chan_ benar-benar cantik, andai saja Sakura_-chan_ bukan maid pribadi Teme pasti aku telah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku"

"Tutup mulutmu Dobe !" sepertinya Sasuke sangat geram dengan ucapan sahabatnya barusan.

"Apa kau telah menjadikan Sakura_-chan_ sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Shikamaru pada sahabatnya.

"Dia yang akan memberikan keturunan Uchiha baru untukku" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kau terlalu yakin Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Ia cukup menarik perhatian laki-laki, selain itu kulihat Sakura masih berbahaya"

"Aku tahu itu"

Setelah acara penggerebekan(?), Sasuke meneruskan kegiatannya untuk menyegarkan diri bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Namun sepertinya Sasuke lupa dengan sarapan paginya, ah tentu saja tidak lama lagi _vampire prince _itu pasti akan segera menagih pada _maid_nya.

**a thousand years**

"Saku_-chan_ apa kemarin kau bermalam di kamar Sasuke_-sama_?"

"Iya Ino_-chan_"

"Kau tak melakukan 'sesuatu' kan?"

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya menemani, kalau-kalau Uchiha_-sama_ menagih makanannya. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan darahku akhir-akhir ini"

"Aku tahu hal itu Saku_-chan_ dan aku percaya padamu"

Percakapan itu terjadi antara Sakura dan sahabatnya Ino yang sedang berjalan keluar kastil Uchiha menuju sekolah mereka. Saat ini penampilan Sakura memang sangat menarik dengan seragam sekolah _sailor_ rapi dan rambut _soft pink_ tergerai bersama dua jepit rambut kecil di atas telinganya.

"Ehm, Saku_-chan_ aku sedang bingung sekarang..." ucap Ino pada Sakura sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelas.

"Bingung kenapa Ino_-chan_?"

"Begini, Sai_-kun_ memberiku gaun untuk digunakan pada pesta ulang tahun Sasuke_-sama_ nanti tapi..." ujar Ino ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa Ino_-chan_?"

"Gaun itu terlalu terbuka, aku malu memakainya. Tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sai_-kun_"

"Oh begitu, sebaiknya kau gunakan saja gaun itu Ino_-chan_. Lagi pula hanya untuk acara nanti malam kan, tidak setiap hari" saran Sakura

"Ah benar juga Saku_-chan_, terima kasih ya" tukas Ino dengan senyum lega terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

Ingatan Sakura mengarah pada gaun pemberian masternya kemarin malam, gaun itu juga sangat terbuka menurutnya.

'Apa aku harus menggunakannya?'

'Jika tidak Uchiha_-sama_ pasti kecewa padaku'

'Hh sejak kapan aku memikirkan perasaan Uchiha_-sama_' batinnya, menyebabkan wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena mengingat tuan mudanya.

Sakura dan Ino menderap langkah menuju tempat duduk mereka di ruang kelas kemudian melanjutkan kembali percakapan mereka dengan duduk bersebelahan.

"Selamat pagi Hinata_-chan_, Tenten_-chan_ !" sapa Ino pada kedua teman dekatnya yang baru datang. Ino memang sangat ramah pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sedangkan dua orang gadis yang disapa oleh Ino hanya menoleh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi tanpa membalas sapaan gadis _sapphire_ tersebut. Tak mendapat respon dari teman dekatnya membuat Ino heran akan sikap Hinata dan Tenten.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Hinata dan Tenten hanya menutup mulut terhadap sikap maupun ucapan Ino, tak seperti hari-hari mereka sebelumnya. Saat jam istirahat berlangsung Hinata dan Teten langsung meninggalkan kedua teman dekatnya menuju toilet wanita. Tanpa disadari Ino dan Sakura mengikutinya.

"Tak seharusnya kita bersikap dingin pada Ino_-chan_" ucap Tenten pada Hinata di depan kaca wastafel

"Ino adalah kekasih Sai, keturunan klan laknat yang telah menghancurkan klanku" jawab Hinata parau

"Tapi aku yakin Ino_-chan_ tak ikut campur akan masalah ini, itu tidak adil Hinata_-chan_"

Pembicaraan itu didengar oleh Sakura dan Ino membuat mereka bertanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sai mengenai klan mereka. Kedua gadis emerald dan _sapphire_ tersebut berpikir sejenak. Hyuuga dan Uchiha, ah benar mereka adalah rival di dunia _vampire_. _Vampire_? Apa Hinata dan Tenten juga _vampire_? Jika iya maka kemungkinannya adalah mereka pandai menyembunyikan aura karena keturunan _pure blood. _

"Hinata_-chan_ sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Ino pada Hinata sukses membuat dua gadis tersebut terkejut akan kedatangan Ino dan Sakura.

"Ma-af Ino_-chan_.." ucap Hinata tergagap seperti kebiasaannya

"Jelaskan semuanya pada kami Hinata_-chan_" ucap Ino memohon

Setelah yakin bahwa tak ada orang lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka Hinata mulai membuka mulut.

"Aku yakin kalian telah mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Tenten barusan, sebenarnya kami, Neji_-nii_, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto bukan manusia"

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Ino kembali

"Kami adalah _vampire_, aku mohon jangan bilang hal ini pada siapapun. Terdengar mustahil memang, aku yakin kalian pasti mengira kami mengkhayal tapi itulah kenyataannya" kini Tenten yang andil

Ucapan Tenten mengejutkan Sakura dan Ino walau mereka telah memprediksikan hal itu sebelumnya. Mereka berempat memang saling mempercayai satu sama lain hingga tak menyadari bahwa mereka semua bukan manusia.

"Hinata_-chan_, Ino_-chan_.. kami juga _vampire_. Tepatnya kami adalah maid _vampire_ klan Uchiha, klan yang telah membinasakan semua anggota klan kami" ucap Sakura ikut bersuara.

"Hah? Jadi? Kita semua adalah makhluk penghisap darah? Dan kita tak menyadarinya sama sekali benar-benar bodoh. Hihi"

"Iya juga yah, hihi. Ayo Hinata_-chan_ bagaimana kelanjutannya?" kini mereka kembali akrab seperti sebelumnya.

"Baiklah tapi setelah ini kini berjanji untuk selalu terbuka agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman kembali"

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar kalian adalah anggota terakhir klan Haruno dan Yamanaka yang telah dihancurkan oleh klan Uchiha. Kalian pasti telah mengetahuinya jika beberapa hari yang lalu klanku mendapat serangan dari klan Uchiha, dan akibatnya klanku menjadi menderita dan Neji_-nii_ terluka parah. Yang membuat Neji_-nii_ terluka parah adalah Sai dan Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap klanku dan Neji_-nii_. Maaf Ino_-chan_, Sakura_-chan_ aku telah memperlakukan kalian seperti tadi" cerita Hinata pada teman-temannya

"Tak apa Hinata_-chan_ kami mengerti"

"Terima kasih Ino_-chan_ aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan membiasakan diri untuk terbuka pada kalian semua"

"Kami juga, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke ruang kelas karena sepertinya ada orang lain yang akan menuju kemari"

Setelah adegan _friendship_ tersebut mereka kembali ke ruang kelas kecuali Sakura yang harus menuju ke atap sekolah untuk melakukan –ah kalian pasti sudah menduganya– .

**a thousand years**

"Apakah pesta ulang tahun Teme adalah pesta dansa?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya di kantin sekolah

"Pertanyaan bodoh, bukankah itu telah menjadi sebuah ritual perayaan ulang tahun bangsa kita" jawab Sai

"Huh aku kan hanya memastikan, siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan kalian untuk pesta dansa nanti malam?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Entahlah, aku tak mungkin mengajak Temari untuk hadir ke pesta dansa tersebut" jawab Shikamaru. Temari adalah kekasih Shikamaru namun ia seorang manusia.

"Aku juga tak mungkin mengajak Sakura_-chan_" Naruto menimpali.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, ia sangat sensitif apabila menyangkut Sakura. Aku sudah pasti dengan Ino" ujar Sai memperingatkan Naruto

"Ah aku juga tidak memiliki pasangan untuk dibawa ke pesta dansa itu" jawab Kiba dengan nada penyesalan

"Tenang saja di pesta nanti malam kami akan menyiapkan gadis untuk kalian" tukas Sai dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

**a thousand years**

Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di atap sekolah ! ternyata dua orang berbeda jenis sedang berpelukan. Ah bukan, bercumbu? Bukan juga, namun sedang menghisap darah dari salah satu diantara mereka berdua. Darah sang gadis tepatnya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku berdiri sendiri _Hime_?" ucap sang pemuda menyudahi makan siangnya.

"Saya tak mengerti maksud anda tuan" jawab gadis tersebut sambil mengusap bekas darah di sudut bibir pemuda yang terlihat seperti kekasihnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membenciku?"

"Entahlah Uchiha_-sama_"

"Aku akan menunggumu _Hime_, hingga seribu tahun bahkan jika kau meminta lebih"

"Saya..." kalimat itu belum diselesaikan oleh Sakura Haruno, sekarang ia malah berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu berdiri sendiri. Liquid di pelupuk matanya kembali mengalir.

Sampai kapan kau akan melihatnya berdiri sendiri Sakura?

**a thousand years**

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke dan Sai tak lantas menuju kastil mereka, melainkan ke distrik Uchiha yang lain. Mereka harus mempersiapkan pasukan Uchiha dengan segera untuk dilatih menjadi pasukan yang tak terkalahkan. Bukankah Uchiha memang tak terkalahkan? Namun musuh mereka saat ini tak dapat di pandang sebelah mata. Klan Hyuuga.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju kastil, Sasuke"

"Aku tahu, sebentar lagi. Kita hanya tinggal mengunjungi satu distrik Uchiha di tenggara"

"Hh, aku tak ingin Fugaku _jii-san_ menegurku hanya karena kau terlambat bersiap di pesta ulang tahunmu nanti malam"

"Berisik"

"Keras kepala, ayolah kau tahukan ini sudah menjelang malam"

Menyadari hal itu dua _vampire_ tampan tersebut segera mengarah pada kastil utama Uchiha, bersiap menghadapi nanti malam, malam ulang tahun Sasuke dan malam bulan purnama sempurna.

Di kastil Uchiha semua maid dan _buttler_ mempersiapkan acara nanti malam tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino meski mereka memiliki peran lain untuk klan ini.

"Sakura_-chan_ !" panggil Mikoto pada Sakura yang sedang mempersiapkan berbagai jenis darah di dapur.

"Iya Mikoto_-sama_, ada apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu agar terlihat sangat mempesona untuk acara nanti malam" Mikoto mengajak Sakura ke kamar gadis tersebut.

Lalu keduanya menderap langkah menuju kamar Sakura. Mikoto menunggu Sakura yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dengan jubah mandi yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Mikoto terpesona dengan kecantikan Sakura yang alami dan apa adanya seperti saat ini. Ia memang sudah menginginkan Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping putranya kelak. Gadis itulah yang akan memberikan penerus Uchiha untuk putra kesayangannya.

"Kau sungguh cantik Sakura, pantas Sasuke begitu membutuhkanmu"

"Terima kasih Mikoto_-sama_"

"Mana gaun dan sepatu yang akan kau gunakan nanti malam?"

Sakura mengambil gaun dan sepatu dari dalam lemari pakaiannya, memberikannya pada Mikoto Uchiha.

"Apa ini pemberian Sasuke?" tanya mikoto pada Sakura saat melihat Gaun tersebut

"Iya Mikoto_-sama_"

"Sasuke selalu seperti ini"

Mikoto membantu Sakura mengenakan long dress era Victorian tersebut. Gaun putih salju dengan aksen pita dan renda _soft pink _tersebut memang sangat terbuka, walaupun dapat dibilang long dress namun bagian depannya hanya menutupi setengah dari paha pemakainya serta potongan lehernya yang sangat rendah.

"Kau memang cocok dengan kriteria Sasuke, Sakura_-chan_, hihi. Begitu cantik" ucapan Mikoto barusan membuat Sakura memerah.

Sekarang Mikoto menyisir rambut panjang Sakura. Menatanya sehingga menjadi lebih indah. Mikoto menggulung seluruh rambut Sakura menyisakan poni dan sebagian rambut Sakura bagian depan, memperlihatkan seluruh leher jenjangnya yang indah bak porselen. Lantas Mikoto memoles wajah cantik Sakura dengan _make up_ tipis dan natural sehingga tak mengubah kecantikan Sakura yang tampak alami.

"Tunggulah disini Sakura_-chan_, kau jangan keluar hingga Ino_-chan_ menjemputmu" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura yang telah tampak sempurna sendiri di kamarnya.

**a thousand years**

Sementara itu Sasuke juga mengenakan kemeja putih dan setelah jas panjang berwarna hitam, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan menakutkan. Ia berkumpul bersama tamu undangannya di lantai dasar kastil Uchiha ini.

"Kau terlihat tampan sekali Sasuke_-kun_" ucap wanita seumuran dengan Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Namikaze _Kaa-san_ Naruto sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Yang mana kekasihmu Sasuke?" tanya _Tou-san_ Shikamaru ikut bersuara

"Dia belum tiba di sini _Jii-san_"

"Wah semua telah tiba rupanya, klan Inuzuka, Nara dan Namikaze silahkan nikmati pesta ini" ucap Fugaku Uchiha

"Tenang saja Fugaku, yang jelas kau telah menyiapkan berbagai jenis darah untuk kami"

"Itu suatu keharusan Minato"

Pesta ini di hadiri oleh seluruh kroni Uchiha dan anggota Uchiha sendiri, benar-benar pesta aristokrat.

"Apa itu Menma sepupu Naruto, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha pada teman baiknya _Kaa-san_ Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan serupa dengan Naruto.

"Iya, ia baru datang dari Kyoto"

"Oh begitu, ia sungguh mirip Naruto"

Menma Namikaze sepupu Naruto juga menghadiri pesta tersebut, walaupun tidak sedekat Naruto dan Sasuke namun Menma adalah _vampire_ yang tangguh dan sering membantu perang klan Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kita segera memulai pesta ini" ucap Obito Uchiha _Tou-san_ Sai

Saat Fugaku Uchiha akan mengumumkan bahwa pesta dansa akan segera dimulai, dua orang gadis berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dansa tersebut. Gadis yang sangat cantik dan mempesona, sangat mempesona. Semua makhluk di ruangan itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua gadis tersebut tanpa terkecuali. Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka ke tempat pesta. Jika Sakura menggunakan sexy long dress pemberian Sasuke maka Ino mengenakan sweet mini dress sapphire serupa warna matanya yang tak kalah seksi. Mengapa? Karena dua _vampire_ master yang memberikannya memiliki kesamaan sifat dalam hal ini.

Sasuke dan Sai menyambut gadisnya, tanpa disuruh kedua gadis tersebut menautkan tangan mereka di lengan kekar masternya.

"Pilihan Uchiha memang tak pernah salah"

"Benar-benar sempurna"

"Sungguh cantik dan tampan"

"Gadis yang sangat mempesona dan hanya Uchiha yang pantas memilikinya"

Pujian dan kalimat yang berisi kekaguman akan kedua gadis tersebut memenuhi lantai dansa Uchiha. Semua itu memang pantas diberikan pada gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping Uchiha kelak.

"Kau tampak cantik dan seksi sekali _Hime_" ujar Sasuke pada gadis yang kini menautkan tangannya

"Anda juga begitu tampan Uchiha_-sama_" balas Sakura

Semua pasangan yang ada di lantai dansa tersebut mulai bergerak berirama, disusul oleh dua pasangan yang dianggap paling sempurna menjadi pusatnya. Mereka semua bergerak dengan gerakan yang sangat indah sesuai melodi mars kematian yang mengalun di ruangan itu. Mars kematian, melodi terindah bagi para makhluk penghisap darah. Kini mereka menyatu dalam tarian, bak elang dan angsa, antara gagah dan anggun, kuat dan lembut, tampan dan cantik, pria dan wanita berdansa. Begitu serasi dan saling melengkapi. Sasuke begitu menikmati saat ini, saat tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis yang dicintainya bergerak dalam satu irama. Obdisian miliknya tak pernah luput dari viridian dihadapannya. Hanya bola mata emerald itulah yang sekarang mengurung pandangannya agar terus menatap semakin dalam.

Semua pasangan di lantai dansa Uchiha menghentikan tariannya, mereka mulai merasa haus. Benar hampir bulan purnama sempurna. Namun tidak untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, hanya merekalah yang masih berdansa. Sasuke sengaja menahan rasa hausnya untuk terus menyentuh gadisnya itu dalam melodi.

Makhluk yang telah memiliki atau menentukan pasangan dalam hidupnya lah yang boleh saling menghisap darah, saling menukar cairan merah kental itu, memberi dan menerima, menghisap dan mengeluarkan. Sedangkan mereka yang belum menentukan atau memiliki pasangan, meminum darah yang telah di sediakan oleh pemilik acara ini.

"Akh" Sakura memekik pelan ia merasa haus sekarang. Ia segera melepaskan tautan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke berlari ke arah gelas-gelas berisi darah. Tiba- tiba tubuh mungil Sakura direngkuh oleh seorang pria saat ia berlari, namun sosok tersebut bukan masternya bahkan ia tidak mengenal pria tersebut. Pria itu mengeluarkan taringnya segera menancapkannya pada leher Sakura hingga...

DRAAAK

Tubuh pria tersebut terlempar menjauhi Sakura yang masih sangat terkejut. Sosok itu segera bangkit setelah menabrak tembok ruangan ini.

"Rrrrrrhh" pria itu menggeram menampakkan seluruh taringnya yang semakin memanjang, matanya berkilat tajam memandang Sakura. Gadis itu bagaikan buruan bagi pria tersebut. Pria itu berlari menerjang Sakura kembali dengan cepat. Namun pria lain lebih dulu memeluk Sakura dari belakang kemudian menendang sosok tersebut dengan sangat cepat, bahkan sebagian dari makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu tak menyadarinya.

PRAAAANG

Sosok tersebut kembali terlempar namun kali ini ia menabrak meja dengan gelas-gelas kaca di atasnya.

"Astaga Menma ! apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?" teriak pria paruh baya Minato Namikaze pada keponakannya yang baru saja menabrak meja. Menma Namikaze, pria itulah yang telah mencari masalah dengan pengeran Uchiha. Minato segera membantu keponakannya untuk berdiri kemudian menahannya agar tak menerjang Sakura kembali.

Emerald Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca ia sangat terkejut atas kejadian yang menimpanya barusan, Sasuke yang tadi memeluknya dari belakang kini mendekapnya erat. _Vampire prince _itu mencoba menenangkan gadisnya. Jika keadaan Sakura tak seperti ini sekarang mungkin Sasuke akan membunuh Menma yang tadi mencoba meminun darah Sakura. Darah Sakura hanya untuknya, hanya ia lah yang boleh merasakannya.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis _Hime_" ujar Sasuke menenangkan sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sakura.

"Saya.."

"Tenanglah _Hime_, aku tahu kau takut. Aku akan selalu menjagamu"

Sakura merasa nyaman saat Sasuke mendekapnya seperti ini, ia mulai menyadari jika benar-benar membutuhkan masternya. Sasuke membawa Sakura untuk menemui keluarganya yang berkumpul di meja makan besar menunggu mereka berdua.

_"Gomen_ Sakura_-chan_" tukas Kushina Namikaze saat Sakura mulai mendudukan tubuhnya, sedangkan Sasuke di sampingnya terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tak dapat menahan diriku sendiri untuk merasakan darah Sakura. Aku yakin semua makhluk di sini pun demikian karena darah Sakura mengeluarkan aroma seperti darah manusia bahkan tercium lebih lezat" ujar Menma meminta maaf

"Kurang ajar kau !" bentak Sasuke

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku yakin hal itulah yang menyebabkan kau begitu candu akan darah Sakura selain ia begitu menggoda"

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya ia benar-benar geram mendengar ucapan Menma. Master Sakura itu ingin menghanguskan Menma saat ini juga.

"Tenanglah Sasuke ! apa yang dikatakan Menma memang ada benarnya. Bukankah aku pernah mengingatkanmu" kini _Tou-san_nya andil dalam masalah ini.

"Hn"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, maafkan Menma ia hanya tak dapat mengontrol dirinya tadi. _Kaa-san_ tak ingin kau melukai orang lain yang selama ini mendukungmu. Sakura_-chan_ kau tak apa kan?" Mikoto mencoba menengahi.

Sakura yang menjadi kunci dari masalah ini hanya mematung, lagi-lagi pandangannya kosong. Bahkan ia tak bergerak sedikit pun meski untuk berkedip. Ia tak merespon keadaan di sekitarnya sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Sasuke, aku iri padamu. Aku hanya salah satu bukti bahwa Sakura begitu menggoda. Di luar sana pasti lebih banyak makhluk yang menginginkannya tanpa kau sadari, termasuk orang-orang yang kau percayai sekalipun"

"Aa, _Hime_ kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan _Kaa-san_nya yang tak dijawab Sakura.

Sakura tetap tak bergeming walaupun Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan. Kini Sakura lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai sebuah _mannequin_ karena tak menampakkan ciri-ciri sebagai makhluk hidup.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, maka aku adalah orang pertama yang menusukkan pasak perak ke jantungmu" ucap Sasuke mengancam Menma, ia mulai khawatir akan kondisi gadisnya. Tak hanya Sasuke semua orang yang mengenal Sakura mulai panik termasuk Menma sendiri.

"Aaaaaaaa" Sakura berteriak

CREEEP

Sebuah pisau makan menancap tepat di jantung Menma, pemuda itu pasti akan segera berubah menjadi abu jika pisau itu terbuat dari perak. Dan Sakuralah pelakunya, gadis itu berubah gelap sekarang.

"Uchiha_-sama_ sebaiknya anda segera menenangkan Saku_-chan_, jika tidak ia pasti akan melukai orang lain lagi" saran Ino pada master sahabatnya.

Sasuke menuruti saran Ino, ia kembali memeluk Sakura erat, meski gadis itu tak membalasnya. Hanya diam tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kembalilah _Hime_, jika tidak maka aku akan menyerangmu seperti tadi" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura

"..." Sakura tetap diam namun kali ini ia mencoba memahami ucapan masternya, 'penyerangan' kata itu yang didengar Sakura tadi pagi di kamar masternya. Dan kata itu pula membuat wajahnya merona malu sekarang. Sehingga ia tampak semakin menggemaskan di mata Sasuke dan orang-orang di situ. Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut, ternyata ancamannya tadi cukup ampuh untuk mengembalikan ekspresi Sakura yang gampang merona.

"Saya takut Uchiha_-sama_... takut jika anda tak lagi ada untuk melindungi saya" balas sakura serak

"Aku tahu melebihimu _Hime_"

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke bahkan lebih erat, ia seperti meminta pelindungan pada pemuda yang mulai ia cinta ini.

"Ehem, sepertinya kalian berdua sudah siap untuk menghasilkan keturuan Uchiha" dehem _Tou-san_ Sasuke berhasil membuat keduanya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau katakan Fugaku? Kulihat kau sudah tak sabar menimang cucu. Dasar kakek tua ! Haha" tawa pemimpin Nara di meja makan itu, diikuti oleh anggota yang lain.

"Hh _Tou-san_ aku juga sanggup membuat Uchiha baru untuk keluarga kita" sela Itachi dengan tampang sok kesal.

"Dengan siapa kau membuatnya _baka_ !" teriak wanita cantik namun terlihat sedikit garang saat ini. Anko Nara kakak Shikamaru, kekasih Itachi.

"Tentu saja denganmu _Koi_, aku bahkan bisa membuatnya lebih dari satu jika kau mau" ucap Itachi mesum menyebabkan piring melayang ke arahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita segera memulai acara makan malam ini karena malam semakin larut" tukas Mikoto sebelum terjadi kerisuhan di meja makan itu.

Semua tamu undangan melahap makan malamnya, mereka tampak sangat menikmati daging setengah matang hingga daging mentah yang hanya sedikit diberi bumbu. Tak lupa mereka menyeruput berbagai jenis darah yang telah disediakan mulai darah AB positif yang bertekstur dan langka hingga darah O negative yang sangat manis.

Lingkaran putih di horizon hitam semakin sempurna seiring larutnya malam. Sedikit lagi tengah malam, sedikit lagi membentuk bulatan yang sempurna. Bulan putih di malam hitam.

Sebagian besar makhluk di ruangan itu mengaung dan menggeram, mereka mulai merasakan dahaga yang lain dari biasanya. Meresa saling menggigit pasangannya, menuang gelas-gelas darah dalam kerongkongan haus mereka. Sakura juga merasakannya hal itu, ia meraih segelas darah di hadapannya tetapi tangan lain mencegahnya.

"Minumlah darahku _Hime_ " ucap pemuda itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke Uchiha

"Tapi tuan..."

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi maidku, namun kekasihku. Layani aku layaknya kekasih bukan master dan maidnya"

"Benar Sakura_-chan_ mulai saat ini kau bukan lagi maid Uchiha tapi putri Uchiha, begitu pula denganmu Ino_-chan_" ujar Mikoto Uchiha kemudian dibenarkan oleh petinggi Uchiha yang lain.

Walaupun masih ada sedikt keraguan di hati Sakura namun ia tak menampik bahwa sungguh membutuhkan masternya sekarang hingga ia sendiri tak tahu kapan. Sakura tersenyum simpul, taringnya memanjang. Ia mendekati masternya–ralat kekasihnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya memudahkan Sakura untuk menyesap darahnya. Sakura menusukkan taringnya di leher Sasuke, memindahkan cairan merah milik pemuda untuk mengaliri pembuluh darahnya.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia tak sanggup menahan rasa dahaganya lebih lama sejak kehadiran Sakura tadi. Ia juga menyesap darah Sakura yang telah menjadi makanannya sejak dua belas tahun lalu. Kedua _vampire_ yang sekarang saling mencintai itu saling menghisap darah pasangannya. Kelihatannya mereka telah menentukan siapa pendamping mereka kelak.

Pesta malam ini tak ubahnya seperti lautan makhluk yang saling menghisap darah. Saling merengkuh satu sama lain dan menyatu. Mungkin tautan itu tak akan terlepas hingga rasa haus tak lagi menyiksa, hingga malam ini berakhir. Malam yang semakin larut menambah rasa haus sampai puncaknya, tengah malam. Tengah malam saat bulan benar-benar bulat sempurna.

**a thousand years**

Sakura mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya, ia berpisah dengan Sasuke karena pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan sebentar. Dan sekarang hampir tiga puluh menit Sakura menunggu. Walaupun ia sekarang tidak merasa haus namun bagaimana dengan kekasihnya itu, tak lama lagi bulan akan bulat sempurna. Sakura mulai khawatir jika sekarang Sasuke membutuhkannya saat ia tak berada di sampingnya. Sakura berjalan cepat mengelilingi aula besar tersebut, tak jarang ia menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke pada makhluk yang mengenalnya. Ia menajamkan pengelihatannya agar segera menemukan Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan ada yang janggal, mengapa tamu-tamu yang ada di sini sebangian besar adalah makhluk yang tidak dikenalnya. Kemana perginya makhluk lain yang dekat dengannya, seperti Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku dan krono-kroni mereka yang lain bahkan ia sama sekali tak melihat Ino dan Sai. Sakura yang sedang kebingungan tiba-tiba tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"_Gomen_" ucap Sakura lirih sambil menunduk.

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" tanya pria tersebut

"Itachi_-sama_? Kebetulan, di mana yang lain? Di mana Sasuke_-sama_?" tanya Sakura khawatir

"Gunakan panggilan yang benar Sakura" ucap Itachi lembut

"Maaf Itachi_-nii_ dimana Sasuke–kun?" ulang Sakura kembali

"Aku yakin kau tak ingin menemuinya sekarang" jawab Itachi

"Tapi Itachi_-nii_ saya khawatir Sasuke-kun membutuhkan saya sekarang"

"Dia memang selalu membutuhkanmu"

"Itachi_-nii_ saya mohon.."

"Sasuke akan semakin tersiksa jika melihatmu Sakura"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya Itachi_-nii_? Saya mohon beri tahu saya"

Itachi tidak tega apabila melihat Sakura memohon seperti itu, kemudian ia mengajak Sakura untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Sakura berjalan di belakang Itachi mengikutinya. Di dalam benak Sakura saat ini hanya Sasuke namun ia juga memikirkan hal lain yaitu kekuatan murni leluhur Uchiha. Jika malam ini adalah bulan purnama sempurna, jika malam ini pula Sasuke berulang tahun maka malam ini kekuatan itu akan bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke pemiliknya.

Langkah Itachi dan Sakura berhenti di tepat di ujung anak tangga lantai tiga. Pandangan Sakura langsung tertuju pada kubikel yang ia temukan kemarin, tampak semua anggota inti Uchiha dan beberapa kroninya berada di luar kubikel itu sama-sama menatap ke dalamnya. Seorang makhluk lain berada di dalam sama kesakitan, makhluk yang tak pernah Sakura dapati sebelumnya. Taring dan kukunya sangat panjang melebihi _vampire_ pada umumnya, makhluk itu pun memiliki sepasang sayap lebar yang berada di belakang punggungnya mirip sayap kelelawar. Matanya khas Uchiha dan.. Sakura hafal betul siapa yang memiliki simbol mata Uchiha seperti itu–hanya satu orang.

**_to be continue_**

**a thousand years**

Author mencoba menjawab pertanyaan readers

1. Apa rated fic ini tetap T ?

Sepertinya iya, karena niat saya membuat fic ini ber rate T

Tapi author akan segera merilis fic ratem sebagai hadiah ulang tahun R*ni_-chan _–ngga penting dikasih tahu–

2. Apa kehadian Hinata pada fic ini akan mengganggu SasuSaku?

Author rasa tidak, tapi Hinata akan mengganggu pairing lain yang juga berdampak pada Sasusaku (gimana ini maksudnya coba?)

3. Kenapa pada fic ini masih banyak typo dan susunan kata yang berantakan?

Mungkin karena author kurang teliti dan masih amatiran. Tapi author akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chap selanjutnya

4. Kenapa fic ini kurang panjang?

Karena author takut readers cepat bosan

5. Kenapa fic ini emosi dari characternya dan konfliknya samar-samar?

Karena authornya juga samar-samar –creeep–

Author sendiri tidak mengetahui apa alasannya, mungkin kemampuan menulis author yang masih kurang. Tapi konflik dalam fic ini masih belum muncul dan emosi dari character utamanya memang belum tampak (sakura)

Semua kesalahan dalam fic ini murni tanggungjawab author samar yang membuatnya. Jadi kalau masih ada yang samar_-_samar silahkan tanya pada author biar ada sedikit pencerahan –braaakkk–. Kalau masih ada yang kurang jangan sungkan untuk menegur author biar fic ini menjadi lebih baik. Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
